Desatando Deseos
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Cuando las relaciones crecen, los sentimientos también, haciéndose más fuertes y más complicados. Impulsos y deseos que sacan a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Inseguridades del corazón. Ceder y descubrir. Aceptar emociones. Entregarse por completo. / Parejas: Aomine x Sakurai.- Midorima x Takao.- Kise x Kasamatsu.- Kagami x Kuroko.- Advertencias: fetiches. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Lo quiero todo de ti (Parte 1)

**Notas del fanfic:**

He vuelto por este fandom otra vez C: Y es que ya me puse al día con la segunda temporada, la que amé desde el inicio hasta el último capítulo *-*

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fic que escribí antes, llamado "Desatando Sentimientos" el cual las invito a leer, está en mi cuenta C: Aunque no es realmente necesario que lo lean antes de leer este. Sí, que los nombres sean prácticamente iguales, es a propósito xD Y como bien saben, el título se debía al _lazo_ que unía a las distintas parejas en el avance de la historia. En este caso, usaré el mismo método, se darán cuenta pronto C:

Otra cosa, este fic se desarrolla al término de la segunda temporada de la serie. No sigo el manga, así que mi conocimiento es limitado.

Ojalá les guste y las invito a leer! :D

**Parejas: **Aomine x Sakurai.- Midorima x Takao.- Kise x Kasamatsu.- Kagami x Kuroko.-

**Advertencias: **fetiches.

**Disclaimer: **_**estos personajes no me pertenecen, se nota, porque la serie hubiese sido yaoi **__**Y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**_

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este capítulo y el que sigue, está dedicado a Dracu lo escribí por ella y para ella, que ama a esta pareja tanto como yo *-* Además, gracias a ella lo escribí, decidiendo comenzar ésta segunda parte del fic anterior.

Nena, no mentí y ahora te traigo dos capítulos, como compensación (no tengo excusa, soy la peor :C)

Espero que te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, querida

* * *

**Lo quiero todo de ti**

(Parte 1)

_"__Extrañas formas tiene el amor…_

_Yo amo la tuya"_

Acción Poética.-

**Sakurai's POV**

A paso lento, Aomine se dirige a su cuarto soltando un bostezo mientras lo veo dejar caer su bolso en el piso. Lo sigo avanzando por su habitación y él cierra la puerta una vez dentro. El moreno se arroja sobre la cama con pereza mientras tomo mi bolso y lo abro para sacar mi cambio de ropa.

Está bastante callado, me contó que ha ido a ver el partido entre Yosen y Seirin junto a Momoi. Nos juntamos a la salida del gimnasio para venir a su casa pero no me ha dicho nada sobre el partido en sí, ¿acaso algo lo tendrá inquieto?

— Según me enteré, Seirin jugó muy bien hoy —suelto ante el silencio permanente por parte del moreno.

— Sí, ésos dos han mejorado mucho… demasiado —dice y sé que está refiriéndose a Kagami y a Kuroko—. Realmente fue un buen juego. Aunque tendremos que ver cómo les va con…

Me quito la playera con la que fui a correr, dejándola en el suelo para después guardarla en el bolso. Ante el repentino silencio por parte de Aomine, me giro con la otra prenda entre mis manos y con los shorts aún puestos.

Los ojos azules de Aomine se clavan en mí, haciendo que trague con fuerza, cuando un largo dedo moreno se agita llamándome. Me siento como una serpiente seducida por la melodía de una flauta. Pero prácticamente _finjo demencia_, dándole una media sonrisa, vuelvo a mi posición para pasar los brazos por la playera limpia. Quiero ir, pero al menos podría intentar resistirme un poco, ya que sé que me llama para hacer esas cosas vergonzosas y que al final terminan gustándome, y mucho. Aprieto los labios ante ese pensamiento, cuando sorpresivamente los largos brazos de Aomine me toman de la cintura y me atraen hacia él con fuerza. Quita la tela a medio poner de un tirón y luego me insta a acostarme, dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios recorren mi cuello, bajando para pasearse por la clavícula y finalmente llegar hasta mi pecho, que sube y baja con rapidez. La enorme mano del moreno se desliza por mi vientre duro y se detiene justo sobre el rozado pezón, el cual comienza a delinear hasta que siento como se endurece. Su boca no se queda atrás y chupa el otro botón, haciendo que suelte gemidos bastante vergonzosos.

Mi espalda se arquea levemente y el moreno alza la vista para ver mi rostro comenzar a sonrojarse, siento el calor hormiguear por mis mejillas. Su aroma es espeso, muy masculino y me embriaga mientras su saliva escurre por la piel de mi torso.

De pronto la boca de Aomine asciende de nuevo, para apoderarse de mis ya húmedos labios. Me besa lento, mordisqueando mi boca y deslizando su lengua dentro para ser frotada con la mía. Profundo, tan lentamente delicioso que siento mi propia erección presionar bajo el pantalón.

— Mn.

Aomine no me deja espacio ni para respirar. Siento su imperiosa boca arrasar con todo a su paso. Dominando y adueñándose de cada una de mis reacciones.

Entre el roce y ese delirante beso, me doy cuenta de que ambas manos están sobre mis pectorales, apretujándolos con algo de fuerza… como si fuesen pechos.

Frunzo el ceño ante aquello, siempre he sido muy consciente de las preferencias de Aomine, sobre todo de su gusto por los pechos grandes. Sí, al moreno le atraen las chicas voluptuosas, me quedó muy claro aquella vez que lo atrapamos para ir a ver el partido entre Seirin y Kirisaki. Pero yo no soy una chica y sentir que Aomine me toca como si fuera una, me hace sentir extraño, inseguro. Me toca como si algo faltara.

Suelto un jadeo alejándome de la boca del moreno, dejando un espeso hilillo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas.

— Lo siento… yo… debo irme —me excuso jadeante, pero ante la mentira que he soltado sin darme cuenta, el nerviosismo me hace tragar duro e intento levantarme con rapidez—. Me están esperando en casa, ya sabes, prometí que cocinaría.

Siento la mirada de Aomine en mi espalda, mientras me visto sentado en el borde de la cama. Respiro profundo al amarrar los cordones de las zapatillas. Jamás le he mentido al moreno y ahora comienzo a sentirme realmente culpable, pero tampoco es como si pudiera aguantar esta situación mucho tiempo.

El aliento cálido de Aomine sobre mi espalda me hace estremecer, tan repentino que me muerdo el labio inferior cuando siento esa lengua lamer, para luego besar la piel húmeda. Me levanto para terminar de vestirme, o terminaré quedándome de todos modos. Pero antes de salir, me devuelvo para darle un casto beso en los labios y soltar un "nos vemos" para luego salir por la puerta rumbo a la calle.

Camino sin un rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida en los cerezos que tiñen las calles de rosado. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, realmente no sé cómo lidiar con esto, con mi inseguridad. No puedo evitar esta sensación, sobre todo cuando Aomine me toca de esa manera; es algo realmente incómodo. Claramente no soy una chica y mucho menos tendré pechos. Me llevo la mano a la frente ante aquel pensamiento tan extraño.

No me doy cuenta cuando mis pies me llevan hasta la escuela, que solo está abierta para los entrenamientos de los clubs deportivos. Entro no muy consciente de mi accionar, deteniéndome en la puerta del gimnasio, observando el lugar vacío.

— ¡Sakurai! No esperaba verte por aquí… —La voz tras de mí, hace que me gire para encontrarme con Wakamatsu, que sonríe ampliamente.

— Lo siento, yo no… quería interrumpir.

— No interrumpes nada, de hecho has llegado justo a tiempo para entrenar conmigo.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero mientras Wakamatsu me guía dentro del gimnasio, pienso que quizás lo mejor sea jugar un poco para distraerme. Practicar mi deporte favorito siempre me ayuda a pensar, ya que mi mente queda más relajada.

Recibo el pase del blondo y comienza el juego, se nota que Wakamatsu intenta no ser tan brusco conmigo, pero yo tampoco me contengo en hacer mis puntos de 3. El otro chico salta muy alto, intentando atrapar mis tiros. Y de pronto se nos ocurre practicar para mejorar aquello, sería una buena arma a usar en los partidos, con jugadores como Midorima. Detener puntos de 3.

Jadeo, boteando la pelota frente a Wakamatsu que a 40 minutos de juga se siente agitado. El sudor corre por su frente al igual que en la mía, jugar contra uno agota más que en equipo.

De pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abre llamando nuestra atención, el rubio se gira y vemos a la chica de larga cabellera rosa entrar.

— Oh, no creí que entrenarían hoy de todos modos, se suponía que debían descansar —dice la chica con una mueca, llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Ryo-chan… ¿no estabas con Aomine-kun?

Me siento repentinamente avergonzado, ¿ella sabe que hoy estaríamos juntos? Claro, ése era el plan antes de que me diera la "crisis de inseguridad". Me llevo la pelota al rostro para ocultarlo y desvío los ojos ante la mirada interrogativa de ella.

— Agh, Momoi-chan —dice Wakamatsu, llevándose una mano al cuello para masajearlo mientras la mira algo fastidiado—. No todos le tenemos tanta paciencia a ese engreído como tú, que incluso saliste con él.

La chica frunce el ceño mientras la observo con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella revelación.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera tiene importancia, con Aomine-kun solo somos mejores amigos —aclara Momoi agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Pero aquello se queda grabado en mi mente. Así que el moreno salió con la bella Momoi. Por supuesto, ella tiene un físico muy bonito, es voluptuosa y atractiva. En cambio yo, soy menudo, sin ningún atributo en especial y además… un chico.

La pelota se escapa de mis manos y se aleja dando rebotes, hasta detenerse a los pies del chico que acaba de llegar.

— Ryo —Esa voz ronca reverbera por mi cuerpo y me estremezco al encontrarme con esa mirada azul.

— Aomine-san…

— ¿No se suponía que te ibas a casa?

— Sí —suelto con la voz en un hilo, temblando por los nervios y la culpa—. Es sólo que me topé con Wakamatsu y me invitó a jugar.

Aomine frunce el ceño y mira al blondo que está parado a mi lado, su mandíbula se tensa, noto los músculos a los lados de sus mejillas sobresalir y su aura imponente emana con fuerza mientras avanza a paso lento, pero firme, hacia mí.

— Nos vamos.

Trago con fuerza, sé que el moreno está realmente enojado y no lo culpo, me acaba de atrapar en la primera mentira que he dicho en mi vida y siento que moriré de vergüenza, por ello asiento con frenesí.

— ¡Aomine-kun! —Exclama la chica golpeando un pie contra el suelo, tal cual un mohín—. Se suponía que me acompañarías a comprar.

— Que lo haga Wakamatsu —contesta Aomine con voz tensa, tomando de mi muñeca y jalándome hasta la puerta.

Caminando por la acera, el silencio es tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Juego con mis dedos, mirando el suelo y desviando la vista de vez en cuando hacia el moreno, que sigue con sus ojos clavados en el frente.

Pensé que quizás me reprendería, que me exigiría una explicación a la mentira, pero realmente no esperé un silencio como este. Puedo sentirlo adherirse a mi piel, con el nerviosismo apretándome la garganta y con la vergüenza tiñendo mis mejillas de rojo.

— ¿En qué piensas, Ryo?

Doy un salto, alzando la vista hacia Aomine, que camina con las manos en los bolsillos, su vista no se ha movido del frente y parece relajado. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios. Ahora sé que Aomine no está molesto, o eso espero, y aunque planeo explicarle aquello por lo que mentí, no deseo hacerlo en este momento.

— En nada —contesto con una leve sonrisa.

Pronto llegamos a la entrada de mi casa, saco las llaves de mi bolsillo y las introduzco en la cerradura.

— ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irte?

— Sí —contesta con una leve sonrisa.

Asiento mientras entro a la casa, me quito los zapatos y escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de unas grandes manos cernirse en torno a mi cuerpo. Mi espalda choca contra la del moreno, amoldándose a la perfección. Siento su aliento tan caliente como el vapor rozar mi cuello justo bajo la oreja. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, más como una señal de alivio, demostrando mi añoranza. Con todo el asunto del Torneo de Invierno no hemos podido estar juntos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, alzando mis caderas casi por reflejo, buscando el roce con las de Aomine. Su dura erección se siente clara contra mi pantalón y no demora en quitar mi polerón de buzo. Siempre me hace derretir con apenas roces, con esas ásperas manos contra mi piel, buscando contacto.

Siento sus manos subir por mi playera, ambas arrastran la tela hacia arriba, pero no la quitan y eso me pone ansioso. Pero cuando siento esas palmas detenerse sobre mis pectorales frunzo el ceño, para luego sentir el apretón de ambas, estrujando esa zona…

La misma manera en la que me ha estado tocando.

— ¡No lo hagas!

Mi voz sale mucho más chillona de lo que esperé. Me sacudo entre sus brazos y Aomine no opone resistencia, me deja avanzar unos pasos lejos de él. Me siento frustrado, frustrado y herido. Realmente no puedo cumplir con sus expectativas y eso es tan triste, siento como si no fuera capaz de retenerlo a mi lado, que no seré capaz de satisfacerlo, de hacerlo feliz.

— No van a crecer, ¿sí? —Digo llevando una mano a mi rostro, tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir—. Lo siento, yo… no soy una maldita chica.

Imagino que se largará, que quizás me dará la razón y me cortará en este preciso instante, pero esto sí que no, realmente el destino me odia.

Su risa reverbera por el lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes, dentro de mí. Abro los ojos preso de la sorpresa, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se han detenido mientras me giro a verlo incrédulo. Para variar, Aomine se acerca a la puerta, dándome la espalda ahora a mí.

Siento mi corazón detenerse, en el efímero instante en que es mano morena llega hasta el pomo. Aomine gira el rostro levemente, atrapándome en esas orbes azules, haciéndome tragar con fuerza, con los latidos de mi corazón taponeándome los oídos.

— Sé que no eres una chica, Ryo —dice alzando una ceja. No, esa expresión es tan sensual y presagia una burla—. No necesitas decírmelo, es estúpido. Es demasiado obvio.

Pero su mirada se oscurece, una de deseo claro y tan espeso que siento mis piernas temblar. Mi cuerpo se agita, clamando por acercarse de nuevo, por ser tocado por él.

— Tampoco necesito que crezcan —añade Aomine alzando el mentón, apuntando hacia mi pecho.

Me ruborizo con brusquedad, de pronto me siento tan estúpido que el sonrojo en mi rostro hace que me ardan las mejillas por el calor. Instintivamente me cruzo de brazos pero la sonrisa del moreno se ensancha aún más.

— Nos veremos mañana, Ryo —se despide saliendo por la puerta.

Un gemido lastimero escapa por mi garganta, caigo al suelo se rodillas, para luego dejarme caer hacia un lado, apoyándome en la pared a un costado de la entrada.

No sé con exactitud qué es lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Cómo puedo interpretar aquello? ¿Qué no le importa que yo sea un chico y que no tenga esos pechos que tanto le gustan?

Me llevo las manos al rostro sintiendo de nuevo la frustración. Él siempre me ha parecido un enigma, conocer su razón de ser es lo que más que ha atraído y descubrir esas cosas es lo que me ha enamorado. Pero en estos momentos desearía que fuera un libro abierto.

Siento vibrar mi bolsillo seguido de un sonido de burbujas, me llevo la mano para sacar el móvil y al abrirlo veo en la pantalla un sobre que se abre para dejar salir un papelito con algo escrito: un mensaje de texto.

_De: Aomine-san._

_"__Pero me mentiste. No creas que lo dejaré pasar, Ryo"_

Bien, eso sí que es fácil de interpretar. Gruño por lo bajo y guardo el celular, será mejor que me dé un baño y que descanse. También prepararme para lo que me espera por aquella mentira. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En serio, después de ver que atrapaban a Aomine con una revista porno, no pude resistirme a usar esa "debilidad" xD Amo a este morenazo, a pesar de lo complicado de su carácter, realmente tiene lo suyo y ha logrado ganarse mi corazón.

Ahora, pobre de Sakurai, yo no sé qué haría con un chico tan enigmático como Aomine, más bien soy al estilo Kagami: directo al punto. Por eso admiro el amor y paciencia que este castaño le tiene a su novio *-*

Veremos que sucede ahora, Aomine ha descubierto la mentira y ahora sabemos que quiere su revancha.

Dracu! De verdad espero que te guste y mil disculpas por la demora, el destino no quería que publicara pronto :C

Ahora me despido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y besos pegosos


	2. Lo quiero todo de ti (Parte 2)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Frente a una vista hermosa del mar *-* y escuchando a mi madre, mi tia y mi madrina hablar sobre orgías xD Vengo a publicar el segundo capítulo del fic…

Dracu, espero que te guste

* * *

**Lo quiero todo de ti**

(Parte 2)

_"__Te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa, _

_Solo siente"_

Acción Poética.-

**Aomine's POV**

La voz de la mujer parada frente al pizarrón rechina contra mis oídos. Tan mandona y alta, diciendo cosas que en mi mente son solo: bla bla bla. Simplemente… todo es muy aburrido.

No tengo ni idea de por qué asisto a la escuela, yo soy un prodigio del básquetbol. Un jugador insuperable, que algún día dominará las canchas de todo el mundo. No necesito de esos estúpidos conocimientos de aburrida historia o fórmulas apenas comprensibles. De verdad, solo quiero largarme a casa para dormir toda la tarde y… Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Mi mirada azul viaja hacia el frente, pero no para ver a la profesora que se dispone a anotar algo en el pizarrón, sino para ver la delgada espalda del castaño, sentado en el banco frente a mí.

Deslizo la lengua por mis labios, casi en acto reflejo. Recordar el sabor de esa piel, lo sensual de sus gemidos y esa calidez que me envolvía. Mierda. Estoy teniendo una maldita erección. Pero con este recuerdo también viene lo ocurrido ayer.

Me pareció muy tierno cuando dijo aquello, "no van a crecer". Su tono de voz fue dulce. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, en serio, ¿Cómo fue que pensó algo sí? Si no me gustara, no estaría con él y punto.

Entonces también recuerdo que me mintió, dijo que se iría a casa y me lo topé jugando con Wakamatsu cuando fui a reunirme con Momoi. Mi mandíbula se tensa, no me gusta la idea de mi novio esté a solas con ese baboso, que por lo demás me desagrada. No desconfío de Ryo, sé que me ama, eso es obvio, pero no me gusta que me mientan. Para nada.

Pronto el timbre resuena por la escuela, anunciando la tan anhelada salida de clases. Poco a poco los alumnos van vaciando el salón, me detengo junto a la puerta y me giro viendo como Sakurai guarda sus cosas con calma.

— Ryo —lo llamo, topándome con esos tímidos ojos cafés—, vamos a casa.

Noto como mis palabras provocan un estremecimiento en el chico. Porque él sabe claramente lo que significa. Me giro cuando Ryo llega a mi lado con rapidez.

— Lo siento —dice ante su demora.

Me limito a avanzar, siendo seguido por el otro. Al salir, el atardecer tiñe el cielo de naranja mientras caminamos por la vereda rumbo a mi casa. El castaño tiene la mirada gacha, solo camina a mi lado mientras que, a paso perezoso pero continuo, avanzo en silencio. No es la primera vez que vamos a mi casa, pero son tan pocas, que sé que Ryo está nervioso.

Saco la llave del bolsillo y abro la puerta dejando pasar al de cabellos castaños. El chico pide permiso, una vez dentro pongo el seguro, adelantándome hacia las escaleras. Entonces oigo un suspiro cuando me alcanza en la mitad de los escalones y siento su mano sostenerme desde la manga de mi chaleco. Me giro extrañado por aquella acción, pero la cabeza gacha del castaño no me permite ver su expresión, por ello guío la mano para levantar su mentón. Los ojos café claro del chico siempre me provocan un leve escalofrío. Tan transparentes, tan dulces, que me siento inevitablemente atraído a provocar miles de sensaciones que se puedan traslucir a través de ellos.

Con aquel gesto, Ryo se muerde el labio, parece aliviado. Entonces continúo mi camino. Al llegar al cuarto, dejo el bolso sobre mi cama, lo veo cerrar la puerta, llego hasta él y con mi brazo lo envuelvo desde el estómago, para luego comenzar a besar su nuca.

— Mn —suelta Ryo cuando mi lengua se desliza sobre su piel, para luego morder justo debajo de sus cabellos.

Alzo mis ojos ante aquella reacción, sonriendo complacido y como siempre dejo que mi cuerpo se deje llevar. Tomando las muñecas del castaño, las alzo apoyándolas a ambos lados de la muralla, presionando mi duro cuerpo contra él y guiando mi boca hacia su oreja, para morder suavemente. Mis caderas presionan con insistencia el trasero de Sakurai, que aprieta las manos firmemente sujetadas contra la puerta.

Mis manos se deslizan por sus brazos, descendiendo por la espalda, hasta detenerse en sus estrechas caderas. Acomodo mi erección entre sus glúteos y comienzo a moverme sobre la ropa. El desliz se siente delicioso, comienzo a endurecerme con rapidez mientras sus caderas suben y bajan.

Sakurai se apoya en la madera, sintiendo mi erección contra su trasero. Se está poniendo ansioso, lo sé, y su uniforme comienza a humedecerse. La excitación y el calor mojan su ropa, pero no tengo intenciones de detenerme.

— Alza más tus caderas, Ryo —ordeno, notando al castaño agacharse un poco para alzar más su trasero hacia mí.

Sakurai es muy sensible, su cuerpo responde a mis caricias con facilidad y eso es algo que me fascina. Porque cada reacción es distinta, cada encuentro se siente diferente. Desde que comenzáramos a salir hace ya un par de meses, he disfrutado de las facetas descubiertas en cada ocasión. El castaño se muestra tímido, se disculpa por todo de una manera malditamente estúpida, pero cuando estamos solos, es distinto. Hay veces en que me evita, otras en las que se sube a mi regazo con la lujuria tatuada en el rostro. Y me siento atraído por descubrir y adueñarme de todo eso, de todo lo que tenga que ver con Ryo. Quiero adueñarme de él.

Un jadeo ronco sale de mis labios cuando la excitación se apodera de mí. Su espalda arqueada, acompañada de los gemidos del castaño, me están poniendo muy ansioso. Le quito la chaqueta del uniforme, para seguir con la camisa, la que rasgo de un certero tirón. Los botones resuenan al chocar contra la puerta y relamo mis labios antes de deslizar la mano hacia el cierre de Ryo, el cuál abro sin problemas, dejando caer el pantalón.

— Ven.

Llevo del brazo a Sakurai hasta la cama, donde lo arrojo sin mucha delicadeza. Lo observo con intensidad, mis ojos azules oscurecidos, me siento _hambriento_.

Desnudando mi torso, bajo el cierre con lentitud y el castaño traga con fuerza al ver cómo me desnudo. Sin perder tiempo, Ryo hace lo mismo, quedando solo con un bóxer de color azul, lo cual provoca que ría por lo bajo. Me siento a los pies de la cama, quedando frente al chico, que me observaba curioso cuando le arrojo el pote de lubricante, el cual rebota entre sus manos. Para cuando está seguro entre ellas, sus ojos cafés me observan con duda.

— Prepárate, Ryo —digo con voz enronquecida, la cual reverbera por el cuarto—. Quiero ver cómo te preparas para recibirme —dicho aquello, alzo mi dedo corazón y lamo de manera vertical, en un gesto explícito que hace al castaño soltar un jadeo.

Para Sakurai, tengo el completo control dentro de la cancha, y fuera de ella también. Por eso está enamorado, porque sabe que puedo dominarlo de una manera exquisita, como si su cuerpo estuviera programado para responder a cada una de mis caricias. Porque no es tan solo admiración, no. Sakurai quiere dejarse llevar por esto, por mí, el hombre que lo incita a realizar las cosas más vergonzosas e increíblemente placenteras que jamás pensó que fueran posibles.

Con el sonrojo instalado en sus pómulos, el castaño toma el pote y lo abre para untar los dedos, llevándose dos a su entrada y los introduce con lentitud, hasta el tope. Hace dos días tuvimos sexo en los camarines, así que se siente más que dispuesto. Lo observo moverlos, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Dilatándose, abriendo un poco los dígitos para volver a meterlos, simulando la penetración que pronto yo mismo iniciaré. Sus ojos cafés se topan con los míos, cargados de deseo. Lo miro atento, para luego bajar la vista hasta donde sus dedos se mueven.

El aire comienza a electrizarse, es casi palpable el deseo que siento por ese pequeño pervertido. Veo como sus dedos salen y entran con facilidad debido a la humedad. Los jadeos por parte de éste no demoran en hacerse notar y sin soportarlo mucho tiempo, me llevo la mano al endurecido bulto bajo mi ropa interior, el cuál tomo con firmeza para comenzar a masturbarme.

Sakurai lleva su mano hasta su pezón, para acariciarlo y tirar de vez en cuando. Sé que está muy excitado, que lo mire mientras se toca, es una mezcla entre vergüenza y ansiedad, que aumenta con la sonrisa que le brindo mientras me masajeo.

Es tan ardiente cuando se lo propone, que ya no puedo soportar más. Gateo sobre la cama, tomando su corbata del uniforme en el proceso, y mis labios se topan con los de Ryo, que me recibe gustoso, sintiendo mi caliente lengua deslizarse entre sus labios. Los besos, esos sí que lo hacen derretirse, porque muevo mis labios con maestría, acariciando los suyos, succionando su lengua para luego morderla con algo de brusquedad. Noto que está por correrse, pero yo tengo otros planes.

Tomo la mano de Ryo y lamo los dedos mojados, para luego morderlos. Ato ambas manos con la corbata, dejando un trozo bastante largo, el cuál jalo para bajar sus manos. El castaño compone una mueca de dolor y su aliento roza mi hambrienta boca.

— ¿Dolió? —Pregunto, lamiendo el labio inferior del castaño—. Pero ya te gustará…

Tomo el extremo de la corbata, que cae entremedio de ambas muñecas atadas y amarro bajo la cabeza del pene, para así impedir que se venga antes de tiempo. Alzando las piernas del chico y me abro paso en su interior, hasta que mis caderas chocan contra Sakurai.

— ¡Ah! —Gime el chico al sentirme dentro de él.

Sonrío de lado, soltando un jadeo ronco. Sostengo las rodillas del castaño flexionadas contra su pecho, manteniéndolo firme desde las piernas mientras comienzo a arremeter con fuerza. El sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar resuena por el cuarto, tan húmedo y continuo, que arrodillado frente a Sakurai, comienzo a ceder ante el placer, dejando que los jadeos escapen roncos, desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

El roce de mi duro pene lo está haciéndolo vibrar de placer. El empuje se hace más rápido, el castaño mueve sus manos para aferrarse a algo, pero al estar atadas, el tirón en su miembro lo hace jadear más fuerte, ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado de mi parte. Ahora comienzo a desesperarlo, embisto con verdadera fuerza, arrodillándome frente al chico para alzar sus caderas y moverme con mayor facilidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aomine! —Grita Ryo, que sólo puede enterrar los pies en el colchón para mantener el equilibrio mientas su cabeza se hunde en la almohada.

Todo se vuelve más rápido, más intenso y siento que de a poco pierdo el control. Me detengo de pronto y salgo del castaño, que jadea con los ojos cerrados. Quiere acabar, su cuerpo tiembla, pero la opresión del nudo en su miembro no se lo permite, sé que es una sensación placenteramente dolorosa. Acaricio el interior de sus muslos, para luego dirigir mi mano hasta el pene del chico para desatarlo, haciendo que Sakurai se arquee brusco, soltando un jadeo.

Esos ojos llorosos me miran expectantes, jadeando de una manera que me seduce. No me destaco por ser delicado, tampoco lo intento con Sakurai, a menos que me nazca desde lo más profundo. Pero admito que me encanta que el castaño me deje hacer y deshacer con él. Lo giro bruscamente y el chico intenta mantener el equilibrio estando sus manos amarradas. Tomo el extremo de la corbata y lo ato a los barrotes de la cama. Sakurai se aferra a ellos y se acomoda mejor, alzando las caderas.

— Dime, Ryo —susurro en el oído del chico, rozando mi mentón por su hombro—, ¿hasta dónde me dejarás llegar?

Pero esa pregunta es más para mí mismo. En cada encuentro hago las cosas que se me vienen a la mente. Al principio le preguntaba al castaño, bueno, lo preguntaba mientras lo estaba haciendo... Y aunque de todos modos lo haría, me di cuenta de que de alguna manera me gustaría escuchar un _no_ por respuesta. O quizás no, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero se me hace demasiado interesante que mi inexperto amante sea tan sumiso y pervertido al mismo tiempo.

De pronto un pensamiento se cruza por mi mente, con algo de rabia me abro paso dentro de Sakurai y el gemido ahogado pronto se hace oír.

— ¿Y si otro intentara hacer esto contigo, lo dejarías? —Mi ceño está fruncido y mi mandíbula se tensa de manera casi dolorosa. Aquella idea no me gusta en nada y de alguna manera Wakamatsu se me viene a la mente.

Vuelvo a embestir, al no recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Acaso lo está pensando? Mierda. El placer nublaba mi juicio, mezclándose tan caliente junto a la ira. Aferro esas estrechas caderas y mis embestidas se vuelven tan bruscas que Sakurai comienza a quejarse apretando el barrote de la cama.

— A-ao-aomine —intenta pronunciar, la saliva se le escurre por el mentón y sus palabras se cortan con cada golpe—. Esp-espera ¡AH! ¡AOMINE!

De pronto mi mente queda en blanco. Esa voz que siempre es suave y se disculpa, ahora suena enojada, dolorida. Trago en seco, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, me inclino desatando al castaño que se desploma sobre el colchón jadeando. Ni siquiera me mira, eso me pone tenso, me siento a un costado y alzo la vista.

— Yo… yo jamás haría esto… con nadie —dice Ryo con voz suave, haciendo que lo mire por fin. El castaño se endereza, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho—. Porque… te amo.

Una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, siento como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… maldito cliché.

Tomo a Sakurai de la cintura y lo siento sobre mí, volviendo a unir nuestros labios. El beso esta vez es delicado, tan perfecto que Sakurai se derrite entre mis brazos. No digo nada, y él sabe que no es necesario.

Ryo se alza para ser penetrado nuevamente, tan profundo, que un gemido sale de su garganta. Todo se vuelve húmedo y la necesidad de saciarse vuelve a instalarse en nuestros cuerpos. El castaño se mueve a su ritmo, buscando el ángulo perfecto antes de dejarse caer y me deleito con el movimiento, sintiendo el placer gracias a ese cuerpo que brinca sobre mí. Siento el frío cuando se alza y ese calor abrumante y apretado cuando lo engulle por completo.

Pero algo es diferente, nuestros sentimientos han salido por completo a la luz, intensificando las sensaciones, mis ansias de él. Me siento extrañamente feliz y ahora mi mente se relaja.

— N-no… no puedo… no puedo… más —jadea el castaño aferrando sus manos a los cabellos azules en mi nuca.

— Debes decirlo apropiadamente —digo con voz ronca, seduciendo a mi joven amante antes de lamer su oreja con vehemencia.

— Humn —pero Sakurai apenas puede hablar, más ahora que soy yo el que lo impulsa con las manos—. Me… ¡Me corro!

El espeso líquido humedece mi abdomen cuando acaba, sus entrañas se contraen haciendo que su cuerpo se retuerza con el orgasmo y el calor de aquel dulce apretón, provoca que acabe dentro del castaño. Se remueve para salir, pero se lo impido, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Aspirando su aroma, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Ryo acaricia mi cabello azul, con ternura y yo regulo mi respiración con los labios pegados a su piel.

Disfruto de su contacto, del calor del chico. De sus sentimientos correspondidos. Jamás me importó ser amado, ni siquiera pensaba en esas cosas. Cuando invité a Sakurai a salir, fue porque me sentía atraído, casi curioso. No creí que mis sentimientos cambiarían tanto.

Lo amo.

Y ahora él es todo mío. Mío.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En serio, amo a estos dos personajes! "El Hongo disculpón" y sus facetas realmente se me hacen muy tiernas y Aomine, aw, ese morenazo revoluciona mis hormonas xD

Dracu! Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, si bien se suponía sería hard, Sakurai termino derritiendo a Aomine y de hard no quedo nada. Pero lo dulzón no viene mal de vez en cuando C:

* * *

**Importante:**

**Primero: **_este fic queda suspendido, como bien saben, amo a Kasamatsu Yukio _ _ y su cumpleaños es el martes 29 de la próxima semana. Haré un especial de drabbles por su cumpleaños de Todos x Yukio, uno todos los días durante esa semana. Así que retomare este fic la primera semana de Agosto._

**Segundo: **_no quiero sonar pesada, pero este fic no es netamente KagaKuro, amo la pareja, pero este fic tiene cuatro y cada una tiene sus capítulos de protagonismo. Si fuera solamente de Kagami y Kuroko, hubiese puesto: Kagami x Kuroko / AoSaku (leve) MidoTaka (leve) KasaKise (leve)_

_Por eso les pido no insistan, el momento de KagaKuro ya viene, pero también hay otras parejas que quiero hacer._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado algo sobre esta pareja de la que hay muy poco :3 Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! C:

Reviews, no reviews, puteadas por que aún no hay KagaKuro, cualquier cosa las aceptare con amorsh!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	3. Quiero dejarme llevar (Parte 1)

**Notas del capítulo:**

He vuelto, después de suspender el fic temporalmente para realizar el especial por el cumpleaños de Yukio

Aquí vengo con una de las parejas que más me gusta, la verdad, como también debo confesar que se me hace una de las más fáciles de tratar xD

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Quiero dejarme llevar**

_(Parte 1)_

_"__El corazón no sabe ir con calma"_

Acción Poética.-

**Midorima's POV**

Suspiro ante el calor de hoy, mis ojos se clavan en el moreno que se pega a la vitrina de la tienda, aplastando su rostro contra el vidrio. Solo le falta babear al ver esas zapatillas que tanto le gustan. Ruedo los ojos cuando, saltando, comienza a aplaudir para tomarme del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarme dentro.

Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté acompañar a Takao aquí. Ah, claro, el chico me recriminó que como "su novio" debía salir con él más seguido. Otro suspiro escapa por mis labios cuando lo veo sentarse sobre un banco mientras se acerca el vendedor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le quedan? —Pregunta el joven tapando la caja vacía en la que antes estaban las zapatillas.

— ¡Perfectas! —Exclama Takao con una amplia sonrisa, causando que me sonroje al pensar que se ve lindo. Estúpido Takao—. Me las llevo.

El vendedor asiente feliz, se gira recibiendo el par de zapatillas de regreso y se va hacia la caja, seguido del azabache. Me acerco desde atrás, esperando a que pague, cuando una voz ronca se oye por el lugar.

— Oi, Ryo —dice Aomine, y me giro al verlo detenerse frente a una estantería—. ¿No es este el modelo que querías? —Pregunta el moreno, sacando la zapatilla desde lo alto, para entregárselo al castaño, que le sonríe con dulzura en agradecimiento por el gesto.

Entonces sus ojos azules se topan con los míos, parpadeando al reconocerme.

— Midorima —me saluda alzando la mano casualmente.

Sakurai se gira levemente y me sonríe, a modo de saludo. Takao llega a mi lado, también ve a la pareja y se acerca; lo sigo lentamente, ya deberíamos irnos.

— ¿Y qué les trae por aquí? —Pregunta el azabache con una sonrisa.

— Hemos venido por unas zapatillas que me gustaron.

— No te equivocas Sakurai-chan, esta tienda es buenísima —dice Takao alzando la bolsa de las compras, para luego girarse hacia la puerta—. Bien, nos vemos pronto.

— Adiós, Midorima.

— Hoy Virgo tendrá un día perfecto junto a la pareja —digo con una sonrisa socarrona, acomodándome los lentes, a lo que el moreno alza una ceja con una media sonrisa—. Nos vemos, Aomine.

Takao agita la mano mientras salimos a la calle, rumbo a la estación de metro. Alzo la mirada, el sol se está escondiendo dejando su rastro naranja por las calles, ya debe ser tarde. Giro el rostro y me doy cuenta de que el parlanchín chico va muy callado y vuelvo mi vista al frente, quizás está pensando en sus zapatillas nuevas. Pero estaría hablando sobre eso, ¿no?

En el vagón de metro nos sentamos en los últimos asientos. Takao se arrima a mí, haciendo que me acomode los lentes con el movimiento.

— Esos dos se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees?

— Puede ser —contesto, no muy interesado en la vida amorosa de Aomine.

Entonces Takao apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, bajo la vista topándome con esos ojos azul eléctrico, adornados de esa sonrisa audaz que nunca falta en sus labios. Disimuladamente me acomodo más abajo, para quedar más cómodos. Pero solo porque el vagón está casi vacío y las tres personas que hay están pendientes de otra cosa -una duerme, la otra escucha música y la última está concentrada en su celular-; solo por eso le permito estas muestras de cariño en público. Ni siquiera nos toman en cuenta cuando el moreno comienza a jugar con los dedos de mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a su casa nos percatamos que su madre aún no ha llegado, ya que las luces están apagadas. Abre la reja de la entrada, seguida de la puerta y en cuanto ésta se cierra, mi cuerpo se ve estrellado contra la misma. Oigo el sonido de la bolsa al caer, para luego sentir que las manos de Takao se aferran a mi rostro, guiando su boca hacia mis labios.

Me inclino respondiendo al beso, siento como sus labios danzan sobre los míos, su lengua humedece mi piel antes de entrar. Su respiración se vuelve repentinamente agitada mientras mis manos se aferran a su cintura para cercarlo más a mí. Abro más la boca, succionando su lengua, muevo el rostro para encajar mejor nuestras bocas. El beso es exigente, Takao se arrima más a mi cuerpo, arrancándome un gruñido.

Sus manos se deslizan sobre mi vientre, arrastrando la tela a su paso. Jalo de su labio inferior, sintiendo el calor cosquillear mi piel, como vapor, buscando la manera de ser liberado.

Aferro sus caderas por acto reflejo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, antes que me vuelva a apoderar de ella. Meto mi lengua, rozando sus dientes superiores y volviendo a tomar sus labios con los míos. Mi pecho sube y baja, poco a poco comienzo a perder la razón, cuando noto que sus manos juguetean con mi cinturón.

Entonces lo recuerdo: _"Escorpión hoy tiene algo entre manos, buscará cumplir su objetivo a como dé lugar" _

Con algo de dificultad, lo tomo de los hombros y lo alejo, viendo cómo se relame los labios. Siento un estremecimiento, producto de esa mirada deseosa, pero mi mente ya está lo bastante despejada como para evitar caer de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Takao? —Pregunto, tratando de ocultar lo agitada de mi voz.

Algo cambia en su mirada, justo como cuando es descubierto en alguna de sus travesuras. Se aleja haciendo un mohín, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Mi expresión se mantiene seria, esperando a que hable.

— ¡Shin-chan! Nosotros nunca hemos tenido sexo, ¡hasta Sakurai-chan tiene desenfrenadas noches con su novio!

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no viste las marcas en sus muñecas? —Takao me mira como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero no todos tenemos esa vista suya. Además, si el tema no es de mi interés no le presto mucha atención. Ahora el que suelta el suspiro es él—. Tenía marcas de una soga, además de chupones por el cuello. Es obvio que tuvieron una buena sesión de sexo.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que Aomine no lo medio obligó? Todos sabemos cómo es él.

— ¡Vamos, Shin-chan! —Exclama Takao llevándose las manos a la cadera—. Deja de esquivar el tema, violado o no violado, nosotros de todos modos no hacemos nada.

— Eso es porque tú no te dejas.

Ahora su ceño se frunce más. Hemos tenido esta conversación un montón de veces, sé lo que responderá a continuación y lo que seguirá a eso. Ya estoy bastante aburrido del tema, la verdad.

— ¡¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que ir abajo?! —Ahí está la frase célebre, acompañada de su cara de incredulidad mezclada con otra expresión medio molesta.

— Porque no seré yo el que vaya abajo —Mantenemos la mirada unos momentos más. No sé con exactitud el por la idea de ser el pasivo no me agrada, solo sé que me excita imaginar que estoy dentro de Takao, pero el caso contrario simplemente no me produce nada. ¿No es esa razón suficiente para ser el activo?—. No tengo tiempo para esto, Takao. Me iré a casa. Nos vemos.

Me inclino, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios, lo que me deja gusto a poco. Pero realmente no mantendré esta discusión por más tiempo.

Camino a mi casa mientras veo los locales iluminar la oscura noche. Mis pensamientos siguen en él, me gusta, lo sabe, pero también sabe que no cederé. ¿Entonces para qué insiste? Yo decidí que no llegare más lejos simplemente para no presionarlo, tampoco puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera. Por ello debería dejar de insistir, no es como si los refregones no fueran suficientes. Me acomodo los lentes.

Bueno, quizás no son suficientes.

Pero no cederé.

Cuando abro la puerta de casa veo unas maletas en la entrada. Se acerca mi madre con una sonrisa, seguida de mi padre, que se coloca su chaqueta de terno.

— Shintaro, ya nos vamos —dice mi padre y entonces recuerdo que hoy se van a las aguas termales, hasta el domingo.

— Recuerda de debes dejar todo cerrado cuando salgas, también apagar las luces —indica mi mamá con una sonrisa, se acerca a mí y me besa en la mejilla—. Te dejé comida en el refrigerador para mañana, solo tendrás que calentarla, si quieres puedes pedir algo para el resto del fin de semana o invitar a Takao, para que vean alguna película y esas cosas.

No puedo evitar que mi estómago se contraiga, no serían películas lo que veríamos precisamente, pero me limito a asentir mientras ellos salen rumbo al auto.

Reviso que todo esté en orden, me sirvo un vaso de jugo y me preparo un sándwich, para acomodarme en el living. Enciendo la televisión, deteniéndome en una película llamada "El Origen". Me devoro el sándwich, para luego recostarme en el asiento, asombrado por el final de la cinta. Cuando tomo el control para ver si hay alguna otra cosa interesante en los otros canales, escucho el sonido del timbre.

Giro el rostro y frunzo el ceño, es muy tarde para que alguien venga. Me acerco a la puerta para abrirla y mis ojos se abren de asombro al ver a Takao del otro lado, con un bolso colgado al hombro.

— Hola, Shin-chan.

Abro más la puerta y me muevo para dejarlo pasar. Con sus manos en los bolillos y esa postura casual, observa el interior y se gira a verme nuevamente.

— ¿Estás solo? —Pregunta con voz casual.

— Sí, mis padres se han ido a un spa —respondo pasando hacia el living, lo siento seguirme y apago la televisión.

Subimos hasta mi cuarto, deja el bolso en el suelo y lo observo quitarse la playera, provocando que se me seque la garganta con la sensualidad de un acto tan cotidiano. Sigue su pantalón, dejándome ver esas piernas de músculos marcados y su piel blanca contrastando contra un bóxer de color rojo.

Camina hacia mí, como un felino seduciendo a su presa. Lo observo atento, con la expresión inmutable. Sus manos recorren mi abdomen hasta detenerse en mi pecho, mi mente comienza a activarse, como si todo perdiera interés o sentido y solo él lo ocupa todo. Sigo atento a todo lo que hace cuando sus labios se posan sobre la piel de mi pecho, lamiendo con la punta de vez en cuando, y con un mal presentimiento tratando de hacerse paso entre el calor de mi cuerpo, mis manos cosquillean por tocarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aw, realmente Takao siempre se trae algo entre manos, lo entiendo muy bien, yo también soy escorpión xD Ahora… ¿qué es lo que trama Takao? Para saber eso y mucho mas no se mueva de nuestra sintonía, ahora nos iremos a breves cortos comerciales, donde podrán comprar amuletos de la suerte recomendados por Midorima xD

Sí, la sal del mar me afecta… y eso me encanta! xD

Nenas, gracias por leer y espero su bello, divino, alocado, perfecto y anhelado review!

Nos leemos en la semana C:

Saludos y besos pegosos


	4. Quiero dejarme llevar (Parte 2)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Nenas! A dos días de volver a clases TwT Les dejo este cuarto capitulo y segunda parte del anterior C:

Creo que todas concordamos con Midorima, Takao es el uke perfecto ¿acaso no es obvio? Pero bueno, veremos si Midorima lo convence de eso xD

Saludos a Spencer Black, nena sé que amas esta pareja C: y a SasukexAkemi, querida! Ame tu review! xD A darle barra a la sexy zanahoria *w*

A leersh!

* * *

**Quiero dejarme llevar**

_(Parte 2)_

_"__Hazme perder por un momento…_

_Bajo la fiebre de tu boca"_

Acción Poética.-

**Takao's POV**

Sus verdes ojos parecieron oscurecerse de pronto, con su mirada intensa pero cautelosa. Me relamo los labios, captando su atención en ellos, aprovecho eso para colar mis manos bajo su polera de color gris, jalándola hacia arriba, y él me ayuda a quitarla. Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso intensamente, quitándole la respiración, hundiendo mi boca en la suya. Succiono su labio inferior, provocando que suelte un gruñido y enganchando mis dedos en la pretina de sus jeans, lo jalo hasta la cama.

Midorima se sienta, sin perderme de vista, me alejo para comenzar a desvestirme. Sonrío con picardía y sus ojos verdes se clavan en mi ropa interior, donde el bulto comienza a hacerse claro. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, sientiendo sus manos deslizarse por mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Su respiración rápida me demuestra que está ansioso y con ello comienzo a mecer mis caderas sobre su pelvis.

Rápido y continuo. Excitándolo.

Separo mis labios de los suyos para besar la piel de su cuello, jadea ronco y puedo sentir mi cuerpo arder solo con eso. La fricción sube de nivel, muevo mis caderas de manera frenética, puedo sentir su miembro endurecerse incluso bajo la tela de su pantalón. Lo miro de reojo y aprovecho su distracción para buscar en el bolso que puse sobre su cama cuando entré, rebusco con la mano, sin dejar de moverme y lamer su piel caliente.

Por fin encuentro que lo tanto buscaba, me muevo hacia atrás rápidamente para atar sus manos que quedan alzadas con el movimiento. Pero… ni siquiera alcanzo a intentarlo…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Takao? —Pregunta y su voz se oye tan malditamente calmada que me pongo a temblar.

— ¡Shin-chan! Esto… ¡Ah! Es solo para condimentar la relación —Hago un esfuerzo por poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero eso no funciona y provoca que su expresión se vuelva aún más cautelosa.

Es entonces cuando su rostro inmutable adquiere una pizca de perversidad. Me arrebata la cuerda plana, con la que iba a amarrarlo y me gira para arrojarme contra la cama. Reboto en el colchón mientras él gatea sobre mí, lento pero seguro, haciéndome sentir vulnerable.

— Espera… Shin-chan, era solo una broma…

Pero él ni se inmuta y sigue acercándose a mí, dejando la cuerda a mi costado. Entonces se detiene sobre mi cadera y lo veo bajar el rostro hasta mi ropa interior, quitando el bóxer de un jalón y liberando mi flácida erección. Alza la vista, aún serio y me siento tan confundido que solo puedo fruncir el ceño a la espera de sus acciones.

Abre la boca, se relame los labios y lame la punta. Solo con eso siento mi pene endurecerse, provocando una leve sonrisa en él y, aún sin que pueda creerlo todavía, se lo mete de lleno en la boca. Se siente caliente y húmedo, demasiado delicioso. No estoy seguro de si lo que me aturde es la cantidad de sensaciones de puro placer que me invaden o que ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé que haría algo como esto sin tener que chantajearlo antes.

Su cabeza sube y baja, mis ojos se clavan en su inmutable rostro mientras me hace la felación. El sonido del sorbeteo cuando sube por el músculo resuena por mis oídos, encendiendo todo dentro de mí. Su lengua juguetea con la punta y sé que es la primera vez que hace algo como esto, no tengo dudas, pero al ser un hombre, sabe justo donde acariciar para volverme loco. Me observa mientras lo hace, aunque no sé si complacido o atento.

Mis pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza, no puedo creer que me la esté chupando después de que yo intentara amarrarlo. Pero eso pierde importancia dentro de mi mente, mis piernas comienzan a temblar y siento como el clímax se aproxima. Me muerdo el labio mientras los gemidos escapan de mi boca.

— Shin-chan… espera… yo… —intento hablar, su boca sigue moviéndose de arriba abajo, caliente, chupando y haciéndome ver estrellas—, me corro…

Me estremezco bruscamente de pies a cabeza, aferrándome a esos cabellos verdes que se sienten sedosos entre mis dedos. Apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa, cuando abro los ojos y Midorima me observa limpiándose la comisura de sus labios, con la expresión más sensual que he visto en mi vida. Me dejo caer de espaldas, demasiado mareado por el brusco orgasmo que él ha arrancado desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

Gatea sobre mí, acercando la cuerda hacia mi boca. No soy muy consciente de lo que hace, cuando la ata tras mi nuca y deposita un beso sobre mi tapada boca. Frunzo el ceño, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que va a hacer. Sus ojos no reflejan nada mientras se arrodilla frente a mí, observándome fijamente. Quiero decir algo, pero la cuerda me lo impide.

Una leve sonrisa cruza sus labios cuando se da cuenta de ello y todo se vuelve muy irreal. Midorima alza su mano derecha y comienza a quitarse las vendas de los dedos con lentitud, poseedor de una gracilidad que solo muestra en la cancha. Su actuar erótico me mantiene quieto, debatiéndome entre si dejarme llevar o tratar de detenerlo.

Entonces, el chico hurga en el bolso que estaba olvidado sobre el colchón, sacando el pote de lubricante que he metido ahí, para luego tirar el bolso al suelo nuevamente, a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Mn! —me remuevo cuando lo veo untar los dedos, no puede ser que vaya a tener intenciones de llegar hasta el final… ¿o sí?

Me llevo las manos a la boca para quitar la tela, pero su mano se desliza por mi abdomen tomándome por sorpresa. La forma en que me toca me confunde, es como si fuera delicado, en cierto modo, pero su mirada es seria, decidida y eso me impide hacer movimiento alguno.

— Quédate quieto, Takao —me dice, y yo lo miro fijamente en respuesta, respirando agitadamente.

Midorima guía sus dedos hasta mi entrada, siento el frío tacto de la sustancia que hay en ellos, como también el desliz cuando el dígito entra. No es doloroso, y no sé si es porque ya estoy algo sensible por el acto anterior, pero ese dedo moviéndose dentro me hace sentir ansioso.

Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos, lo veo besar el interior de mis muslos cuando otro dedo se interna dentro de mí. Muerdo con fuerza la tela que cubre mi boca, tensando las piernas y es cuando Midorima comienza a acariciar mi pene con la palma de su mano. El toque es brusco, sube y baja, haciéndome poner duro otra vez y aprovechando aquello, sus dedos comienzan a hacer tijeras.

Me alzo quedando frente a frente, poniendo mis manos sobre sus brazos para detener la acción. Pero él me mira deteniéndose, se inclina y me besa sobre la tela que envuelve mi boca, baja por mi mentón, dándome mordiscos suaves sigue por mi cuello y sus dedos siguen dentro de mí.

De nuevo mi juicio se derrumba, todo es una mezcla extraña y difusa dentro de mi cabeza. Suelto sus brazos y sus dedos comienzan a moverse nuevamente, dentro, fuera, abriéndolos de vez en cuando en busca de más dilatación.

— Ghg… ¡Mnh! —me quejo apretando la mandíbula cuando el movimiento de esos dedos se hace placentero, mezclándose con la masturbación y los besos que me da.

_Realmente Midorima tiene el maldito control._

Siento el segundo orgasmo aproximarse, y listo para recibirlo, me dejo caer sobre el colchón respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Pero él detiene todo movimiento, alzo la cabeza frustrado, mi cuerpo tiembla en busca del orgasmo que no llega. No sé cuánto ha pasado, pero Midorima ya no tiene la ropa puesta y su cuerpo marcado, como buen deportista que es, me deja embobado otros instantes más.

Midorima se acomoda sobre mí, pasando su mano bajo mi muslo para alzar mi pierna y con la otra acomoda su erección en mi entrada. Siento el roce de ese duro trozo de carne, clavo mis ojos en él y la intensidad con la que me mira me produce un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Entonces se abre paso en mi interior de una sola vez, pero al mismo tiempo es lento. Muerdo la tela con fuerza, que se humedece con mi saliva mientras alzo las manos para aferrarme a sus hombros. Un quejido sale desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y cuando intento acostumbrarme, noto su expresión: los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido y apretando los dientes. Demasiado sexy.

— Ah… Takao… —se queja soltando un jadeo ronco.

Tengo ganas de decir su nombre también, pero no soy muy consciente de que me puedo quitar la cuerda de la boca y me limito a tomar su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas.

— Aah —jadea saliendo, causándome algo de dolor, para luego volver a entrar.

Lo siento caliente dentro de mí, es una sensación por lo demás extraña, pero increíble. El placer se confunde con el ardor de mi cadera y necesito más de eso, más de él.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, el calor aumenta y sus embestidas también. Midorima está sentado frente a mí, acariciando mis muslos que descansan a ambos lados de su cintura, para apoyarme sobre el colchón, así mantengo mis caderas alzadas. Entra, provocando un sonido húmedo y rozando todo dentro de mí. Cuando sale, no puedo más que sentirme vacío y al mismo tiempo expectante, esperando a que vuelva a llenarme por completo.

No sé por qué fui tan terco, tanto tiempo que nos perdimos de esto. Realmente me siento muy bien.

Siento mis ojos húmedos debido al placer de ese hombre moviéndose dentro de mí y pronto ya no puedo más. Alzo las manos con desesperación, para quitarme la tela y arrojarla a alguna parte. Arqueo la espalda en busca de aquel ángulo donde toca y no puedo hacer más que derretirme, como chocolate al sol.

Me estremezco cuando el orgasmo llega por fin, violento y devastador, haciéndome arañar el cubrecama.

— ¡Shin-chan! —Grito, y me importa una mierda que alguien pueda oír.

Midorima se inclina abrazándome con fuerza, dando la última estocada antes de venirse dentro. Me aferro a su cuello, jadeando en su oído cuando se desploma sobre mí.

Logro enfocar el techo de color blanco, me quedo quieto, sintiendo mis entrañas aún calientes. Su aroma se impregna en mi nariz, el calor de su piel se funde con la mía y acariciando el cabello de su nuca, siento su respiración comenzar a menguar.

— Eres un tramposo, Shin-chan—suelto, realmente esto no salió como esperaba, aunque es aún mejor.

— Mn.

Es todo lo que dice y suelto un quejido cuando sale de mí. Camina hacia su closet dándome una hermosa vista de su trasero, el cual ya no me atrae de la misma forma, debo admitir, y saca una manta, con la que nos cubre mientras se recuesta a mi lado. Me acurruco contra él con una sonrisita.

— Pero de todos modos te amo.

Siento sus brazos que están alrededor de mí tensarse, hunde su nariz entre mi cabello y suelta otro "Mn".

Y sé que significa un "Yo también".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Realmente amo a Takao Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y la pareja que hace con Midorima me parece casi perfecta! Ese azabache solo debe dejarse querer xD Cuando escribi esto, realmente me dio risa, porque piendo que Midorima por fin pudo hacerlo callar, aunque el chico con lo apso mal con ello ¬w¬

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este loquillo capitulo y nos leemos durante la semana con mi pareja favorita: KiseKasa y se acerca el KagaKuro

Adoro sus reviews, nenas! Gracias por su apoyo, son las mejores y se merecen a Seirin completo xd

Saludos y besos pegosos


	5. Debo ser más sincero (Parte 1)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todas! :D

Les cuento que hoy empezaron mis clases, así que no podré estar muy activa :C Pero este fic ya esta finalizado, asi que no se preocupen que actualizaré dos veces a la semana como siempre ^^ Ahora les traigo mi pareja favorita! Como amo a este par

Espero que les guste! :D Un saludote a Tsuyume, guapa, se te extraña! *-*

* * *

**Debo ser más sincero **

_(Parte 1)_

_"__Somos una causalidad_

_Llena de intensión"_

Acción Poética.-

**Kise's POV**

Meto mis manos a los bolsillos mientras camino con el bolso colgado en mi hombro. El día parece perfecto, no hace mucho calor ni mucho frío, parece estupendo para salir a pasear. Inhalo el aire fresco cuando diviso a Midorima, que al verme acomoda sus lentes dejándome ver sus dedos vendados.

Parece algo molesto, pero es difícil saberlo, Midorima siempre tiene ese semblante inmutable, a menos que se altere y eso solo lo logra  
Kagami o Takao. Me detengo frente a él con una radiante sonrisa, la que parece molestarle aún más.

— ¡Midorimachii!

— Devuélvemelo —dice con su mirada verde totalmente tranquila.

— ¡Agh! Deberías ser más amable, Midorimachii —reclamo con un puchero mientras me cruzo de brazos.

— No hay tiempo para eso, tú y Takao se coludieron para _traficar_ mi lápiz ….. en el último examen.

Sonrío de medio lado, realmente fue muy divertido al recordar que Takao contó cómo había robado el lápiz de Midorima, el día en que fue a visitar a Kasamatsu-senpai. En ese mismo momento me lo prestó, diciendo que Midorima ya no lo necesitaría por un buen tiempo. Creo que lo hizo casi por venganza, quizás las represalias del As de Shutoku fueron brutales y por eso Takao quiso casi deshacerse del endemoniado lápiz.

— No nos coludimos, él fue un buen amigo, a diferencia de ti, y me prestó el lápiz—le digo con una mirada que intenta ser ofendida, para luego agregar—: ¡¿Sabes lo que me hubiese hecho Senpai si bajaba en el ranking?!

— Probablemente lo mismo que le hice a Takao por robar mi lápiz.

Entonces noto algo diferente en él, su semblante parece tranquilo pero tiene un brillo especial, uno que irradia intensidad, como si de su aura se tratara. De pronto lo sé, parpadeo varias veces y tomo aire antes de apuntarlo con mi dedo acusador.

— ¡Tuviste sexo! —Lo acuso, causando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico.

— ¡No seas escandaloso, Kise! —Me reclama mirando hacia todos lados, para luego encararme con el ceño aún más fruncido—. ¿Y tú como mierda sabes? —espeta con voz y semblante duro— Takao…

— ¡Entonces…! —Exclamo, para luego ver la mano de Midorima sacudirse para señalarme que baje el volumen de mi voz—, entonces sí tuviste sexo… y nop, no fue Takao —le digo con una media sonrisa—. Se te nota, estás… algo así como más radiante.

Sus ojos verdes se posan en mí y yo solo puedo echarme a reír, causando que él se irrite más y me diga cosas como: ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? No tiene nada de raro. Pero luego agrega un: de todos modos no es tu problema. Este chico realmente me agrada, aunque sea huraño y tosco. Pero no me explico cómo alguien como Takao y él están juntos, realmente no compatibilizan y al mismo tiempo se ve que encajan perfectamente. Quizás no tengo moral para preguntarme aquello, Senpai y yo tenemos caracteres diferentes, pero nos llevamos bastante bien. Muy bien, de hecho… ¡Ah! ¡Es que es tan lindo!

— Dámelo de una vez, Kise —exige Midorima sacándome de mis divagaciones.

Me llevo la mano al bolso y comienzo a hurgar dentro de él, en busca del objeto por el que nos hemos reunido. Cuando por fin lo encuentro se lo extiendo, él tiene otro objeto en sus manos, el cual me ofrece. A simple vista parece un trozo de tela el cual deja sobre mi palma extendida.

— Es el objeto de la suerte de Geminis —dicho eso, Midorima se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que tengo que ir yo.

Parpadeo varias veces, ese chico sí que es un extraño enigma. Miro lo que me ha dado y es un trozo de tela largo, de color azul. ¿Para qué demonios quiero una cuerda? Suelto un suspiro y la meto dentro del bolso, reanudando mi andar hacia la escuela para el inicio del entrenamiento.

El boteo constante de la pelota contra la cancha resuena por el gimnasio, mis compañeros se mueven con rapidez mientras los esquivo sin perder el control de la pelota, para encestarla en el aro con una maniobra impresionante, ganándome un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kasamatsu, que me reprende por casi romper el aro.

Termino de acomodar las cosas dentro de mi bolso, cuando los chicos comienzan a salir del camarín.

— Recuerden dormir bien y estar puntuales mañana, en el inicio del entrenamiento —les ordena Kasamatsu-senpai mientras guarda su uniforme dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Sí, Capitán! —Exclaman los chicos antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

Me giro para ver su espalda, observando cómo se mete la camisa del uniforme dentro del pantalón de tela gris. Sus movimientos son seguros y al mismo tiempo delicados, precisos. Kasamatsu suele ser bastante brusco y explosivo, pero cuando está tranquilo puede llegar a ser muy elegante en su actuar.

Su personalidad irradia respeto, poseedor de un enorme talento en la cancha, como una actitud preocupada hacia los demás, con la cuota justa de severidad: un líder perfecto. Gracias a Kasamatsu-senpai he podido crecer en muchos aspectos, me siento agradecido, como también fuertemente atraído por todo de él.

Camino hacia Kasamatsu y me inclino para apoyar mi mentón sobre su hombro, haciendo que me mire de reojo con su semblante tranquilo.

— Deberíamos ir a mi departamento a pasar tiempo juntos, podríamos ver una película…

— No es cierto, Kise —me interrumpe removiéndose para terminar de acomodar sus cosas dentro del bolso—, tú quieres… ¡_eso_!

— ¿Eso?

— Sí, _eso_. Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando… —dice sin siquiera girarse, y sé que está sonrojado.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a sexo?

— ¡Kise!

— Pero Senpai, si eso es de lo más normal entre las parejas y sobre todo que sea constante.

— Claro, como tú no eres el que _sufre…_

Siento el frío recorrerme de pies a cabeza con aquella palabra. Realmente no sabía que Kasamatsu sufriera durante nuestros encuentros. Me siento terrible, yo lo disfruto tanto que ni siquiera he tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de mi adorado Senpai.

Lo abrazo por detrás de manera repentina, escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

— ¡Oi, Kise! —Exclama removiéndose, pero yo aprieto el abrazo para retenerlo.

— Lo siento, Senpai —digo con un susurro, provocando que deje de moverse entre mis brazos—. Yo… no quiero que me odies…

Lo escucho suspirar, mientras mi voz suena realmente lastimera, más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Sus manos se posan sobre las mías, son algo frías, pero el tacto es delicado, lo que me hace alzar la cabeza, topándome son su mirada de costado.

— No te odio, idiota —dice con voz tranquila—. Iré, así que apurémonos que se hace tarde.

Vuelve a su posición para comenzar a ordenar sus cosas mientras lo suelto para darle espacio. La sonrisa que se instala en mi rostro es tan amplia que me duelen las mejillas. Realmente me siento muy feliz.

Un pensamiento se viene a mi cabeza de pronto; no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, así que trataré de hacer todo lo posible por no molestarlo.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, Kasamatsu se va a la cocina en busca de las palomitas que se calientan en el microondas mientras tomo el control remoto para buscar alguna película que sea interesante. Al final me decido por una que tiene el título de "Búsqueda Implacable" recuerdo la sinopsis en los comerciales y parece buena.

Aún quedan unos minutos para que empiece, cuando el capitán llega hasta el sillón con la fuente de palomitas entre las manos, la deja sobre la mesita de centro y se sienta a mi lado. Tomo su barbilla y lo giro hacia mí, depositando un sonoro beso sobre sus labios, para luego alejarme con una sonrisa, deleitándome con el sonrojo que se difunde por la piel de sus mejillas.

Me acomodo apoyando ambos brazos por el respaldo del sillón. Siento la mirada de Kasamatsu sobre mí, giro el rostro levemente y él la desvía, fingiendo que pone atención a la película que está por comenzar. Sonrío divertido, para luego devolver la vista a la pantalla.

Después de unos minutos del comienzo, la película me tiene completamente tenso y absorto. Casi no me doy cuenta cuando él se apoya contra mi brazo y se acerca a mí con disimulo. Seguimos comiendo palomitas mientras el protagonista amenaza a otro hombre a través del celular.

Son varias las veces en que tengo la necesidad de aprovechar su cercanía y tocarlo, besarlo hasta hacerlo gruñir contra el sillón. Quitarle la ropa y tomarlo ahí mismo, pero mientras mi mente fantasea con esos pensamientos, otro está muy presente también. No quiero alejarlo de mi lado, si él no lo pasa del todo bien con esas cosas, sería mejor no hacerlas. Kasamatsu es muy importante para mí, así que, mordiéndome la lengua, devuelvo mi atención hacia la película.

A dos semanas de haber ido a mi departamento, el entrenamiento sigue como de costumbre, excepto por los gritos de Senpai, que se hacen más frecuentes y más altos. Parece de peor humor que de costumbre.

— ¡Espera, Moriyama! —Exclama deteniendo el partido por cuarta vez—. Esa no es tu alienación, si no nos concentramos, no estaremos listos para el torneo siguiente.

— Lo sé, Kasamatsu.

Nos miramos en ese instante, a sabiendas de que algo está pasando con el Capitán. Pero tampoco es como que se pueda ir y preguntar, eso quizás empeoraría la situación. Con un suspiro, volvemos al entrenamiento nuevamente.

La pelota llega a mis manos, boteo para pasarla por detrás de mi cuerpo, mientras me muevo con rapidez en busca del aro, pero Kobori me bloquea el paso, miro hacia mi costado y diviso a Kasamatsu, entonces me muevo haciéndole un pase, el cual falla repentinamente. Nos quedamos viendo como la pelota rebota por suelo, lejos de sus manos.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a él, pero antes de hacer alguna pregunta el azabache se gira esquivándome y tomando la pelota nos mira a todos desde un costado de la cancha.

— Chicos, no me siento muy bien, lo siento, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?

Sí, definitivamente hay algo que ocurre, pero decido no presionarlo a que hable, ya me evitó, si sigo insistiendo él explotará enfrente de todos.

El entrenamiento se reanuda y ya no hay ningún problema. Los pases funcionan perfectos y todos estamos sincronizados nuevamente. Al parecer Kasamatsu se repuso. Quizás se trataba de algún malestar físico, sería normal, todos sabemos que él se esfuerza al máximo.

Cuando salimos del camarín, el azabache se queda un poco atrás y yo disminuyo el paso también, hasta quedar a su lado. Va en completo silencio, ensimismado en lo que sea que su cabeza esté craneano en estos momentos, así que decido no interrumpirlo.

— Oi, Kise —me llama, haciendo que lo mire esbozando una sonrisa—. Hoy me gustaría comer pizza.

Sonrío aún más ampliamente, sé que eso significa: quiero ir a tu departamento. Pero el gesto se esfuma en cuanto llega, hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso de trabajo. Son tan pocas las veces en que él me pide que vayamos, que no puedo hacer nada por detener la frustración que se abre paso desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta.

— Lo siento, Senpai —digo con una mueca y una clara expresión de desilusión—. Hoy tengo una sesión de fotos a la cual no puedo faltar.

Pero Kasamatsu no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira y eso me provoca un retorcijón en el estómago.

— ¡Pero mañana sin falta! ¡Ya verás cómo te prepararé la mejor pizza de todas! —Exclamo poniéndome delante de él, caminando hacia atrás y logrando que por fin me mire.

— No camines así, idiota, te caerás —me reprende con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Después de cambiarme de ropa, salgo de mi departamento rumbo a la agencia. Como queda cerca, puedo llegar a pie, así podré comprar algo para regalarle a Kasamatsu mañana. Mientras camino por las tibias calles de la cuidad, mi mente divaga entre los proyectos futuros y los torneos que se avecinan pronto, cuando veo a una chica parada afuera de un café, parece perdida, mira hacia todos lados con clara expresión de susto e incomodidad.

Me acerco lentamente y le sonrío amable, para no incomodarla más de lo que ya está.

— ¡Hola! Soy Kise—me presento, al parecer la chica parece relajarse un poco—. Me preguntaba si estás bien, pareces preocupada, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

— Etto… mi nombre es Tomoyo, creo que me confundí de dirección, iba a juntarme con unas amigas y bueno, a mi celular se le acabó la batería —me explica con algo de vergüenza mientras alza el aparato con la pantalla de color negro. Me observa sonrojada.

— Si gustas puedo prestarte el mío —le ofrezco sacando mi móvil—. Puedes usarlo dentro, mientras compro algunas cosas que tengo que llevar.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Exclama con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡No sabes lo mucho que me estas ayudando!

— No hay problema, vamos.

Cuando entramos me acerco a la vitrina donde venden chocolates artesanales mientras la chica habla a través de mi celular, justo detrás de mí. Le pido a la dependienta un chocolate amargo, a Kasamatsu no le gustan las cosas muy dulces y otro con relleno de naranja, el cual le fascina.

Me entrega la cajita con un corazón estampado en la esquina mientras ella me sonríe cómplice. Le devuelvo el gesto mientras sonrío para mí, pensando en que seguramente Kasamatsu me golpeara reclamando que no es una chica, pero de todos modos se pondrá rojo y terminara comiéndose los chocolates.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, la chica me devuelve mi celular, pero al tener las manos ocupadas, le pido que me sostenga la caja con bombones y así poder guardar mi móvil.

— ¿Y pudiste comunicarte con tus amigas?

— Sí —me contesta caminando a mi lado—. Es el café de la próxima cuadra, al parecer no estaba tan perdida.

— Yo también voy en esa dirección, ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

— ¡Claro! Y… muchas gracias, en serio. Tu novia debe ser muy afortunada de tener a alguien tan amable.

No puedo evitar reír ante el comentario, me hubiese gustado decirle "novio", pero la verdad no es necesario.

Seguimos caminando mientras me conversa sobre cómo se confundió de calle, me rio sin ser descortés ante su confusión, pero no la culpo, yo también suelo ser muy despistado.

De pronto veo a Kasamatsu caminando al contrario de nosotros, está algo lejos, a una cuadra de distancia, pero logro reconocerlo y él a mí. Parece muy sorprendido, en ese momento la chica me entrega la caja de chocolates y me toma la mano entre las suyas para agradecerme de nuevo, al parecer hemos llegado al café donde están sus amigas. Balbucea algunas palabras a las que no presto atención.

Para cuando vuelvo mi vista al frente, Kasamatsu está cruzando la calle a paso veloz. Grito su nombre, pero él me ignora acelerando más el paso y entonces comprendo que a sus ojos esto se vio de muy mala forma.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aw! Kise es tan tierno y guapo y bello y sexy y aaaw! Me encanta ese rubiazo idiota! Que mala suerte que sus buenas intenciones sean mal interpretadas T-T Ahora queda ver la reacción de Kasamatsu ante la imagen que le muestran sus ojos. Por fin un Senpai celoso? Quizás ¬w¬

Nenas, saben que las adoro, a todas y cada una! Sus reviews con sus apoyos son lo máximo!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	6. Debo ser más sincero (Parte 2)

**Notas del capítulo:**

He venido con la segunda parte de estos dos! Aw, ahora dejaremos a un Yukio celoso un uke que se hace respetar, carajo! xD

Nenas, saludos a todas las que leen este fic, se les adora!

**Misaki Blue Crosszeria** … aquí está la pornosa reconciliación ¬w¬

* * *

**Debo ser más sincero**

_(Parte 2)_

_"__Me faltas… y todo me sobra"_

Acción Poética.-

**Kasamatsu's POV**

Mis piernas se mueven con rapidez, me abro paso entre los peatones que cruzan la calle mientras oigo a Kise gritar mi nombre detrás de mí. Pero no me detendré. ¿No se suponía que él iría a una sesión de fotos? Y lo encuentro recibiendo chocolates de una chica.

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es infantil, que debería escucharlo, pero algo dentro de mí no me deja pensar con claridad. De pronto siento mi brazo siendo agarrado por una mano. Sé que es él, reconozco su tacto. Me giro con el semblante serio, con clara desilusión.

— Senpai…

— Eres un mentiroso, Kise —digo antes de que cualquier otra cosa salga de su boca.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no he mentido! Esto… es un mal entendido —intenta explicarme con voz temblorosa, parece asustado y eso solo me indica que sí lo he atrapado con las manos en la masa.

¿No es obvio acaso? Un chico bastante famoso y apuesto como él debe tener a muchas chicas a su disposición, la misma que yo no tengo. Por supuesto es mucho más fácil el sexo con una mujer. Está aburrido de mí, claro, por ello me ha estado evitando todo este tiempo. Pero por más que el hecho se me hace inminente, inevitable, no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado, herido. Mis ojos siguen sobre los suyos mientras jalo mi brazo, soltándome de un brusco tirón, para seguir caminando.

Aprieto los dientes cuando me veo jalado hacia un costado con fuerza desde mi muñeca. Siento el golpe de mi espalda contra la pared, parpadeo dispuesto a golpearlo cuando su cuerpo se poya por completo sobre mí, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Es entonces cuando su boca se apodera de la mía en un beso brusco, desesperado, que con rapidez me quita el aire y me ahoga.

Lo empujo con fuerza y se escucha el sonido acuoso cuando nuestras bocas se separan. Cuando lo miro por fin, me quedo estático, no puedo hacer ningún movimiento: sus ojos llorosos, pero su semblante es totalmente serio. Contrasta al Kise usual y ver lo esa expresión dura me deja sin palabras por unos momentos.

— ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, idiota? —Le reclamo, temiendo que sea yo quien ceda y derrame alguna lágrima—. ¡Estamos en la calle!

— ¡Yo jamás podría engañarte, Kasamatsu! —Exclama y yo abro mucho los ojos ante la mención de mi apellido a secas. Frunzo el ceño cuando siento mi corazón encogerse dentro de mi pecho—. Te amo demasiado… yo… esto no es…

Divaga, sé que no puede encontrar las palabras y eso arranca un suspiro de entre mis labios. Me acerco a él poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla para que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Lo atraigo para chocar nuestras frentes y siento mi estómago retorcerse de nervios, hace tanto que no tenemos este contacto, que ahora se me hace imposible resistirme.

— Vámonos, Kise.

Eso es todo lo que digo, surte efecto y él parece calmarse. Salimos del callejón rumbo a su departamento. Una vez que llegamos, él parece inquieto y yo no comprendo todos estos sentimientos que se arremolinan en mí. Siempre he sido práctico, pero impulsivo, lo admito, y tengo el presentimiento de que he hecho el ridículo.

En la cocina de su departamento, Kise se dirige a la cocina por helado, algo que siempre come cuando necesita sentirse mejor, mientras me explica lo sucedido con aquella chica.

— Así que le presté mi móvil para que hablara con sus amigas mientras yo compraba algo para ti dentro del café —dice, haciendo que me lleve una mano al rostro con vergüenza al recordar como reaccioné ante la escena, siendo que el rubio idiota entró a comprarme algo, a mí precisamente.

Agradezco que aún no llegue a la sala o ya lo estaría golpeando para que mire hacia otro lado. Pero tampoco es mi culpa, él ha sido el que se ha estado comportando raro, es normal que yo pensara cualquier cosa, ¿no? ¡Agh! Realmente odio lo que el estúpido de Kise hace con mi cordura.

Por fin llega a la sala con dos pocillos de helados y el suyo tiene extra crema batida. Para ser sincero no tengo mucho apetito mientras él se lleva un cucharada enorme a la boca, manchándose los costados con el helado. Casi por impulso, alzo la mano para limpiar la comisura y luego llevarme el dedo a la boca.

De pronto me veo contra el sillón, con Kise encima de mí y el pocillo de helado volteado sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Espera! ¡Oi! ¡Kise! —Intento detenerlo.

Me ha tomado desprevenido y cuando siento su boca sobre la mía, su lengua fría por el helado se cuela entre mis labios, haciéndome soltar un jadeo. Puedo sentir el gusto dulce y el toque de menta de su propia boca. Su lengua recorre todo dentro de mí, tocando y deslizándose de manera insinuante. Mis manos se meten entre nuestros cuerpos para alejarlo, necesito aire ahora o me marearé más.

Sus ojos dorados se encuentran con los míos, son intensos y relucientes. Baja su cabeza y la apoya contra mi pecho, lo que me toma aún más por sorpresa.

— Lo siento, Senpai —dice, y su voz reverbera por mi abdomen—. Intenté controlarme, pero ya no puedo más, necesito sentirte.

Con aquella frase todo toma sentido dentro de mi mente: Kise se estuvo conteniendo. Claro, se tomó literal mi expresión, cuando dije "Porque tú no sufres". El sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas; es tan idiota, pero dulce a la vez. Me quedo quieto, esperando a que comprenda que puede seguir adelante, pero Kise parece no tener intenciones de moverse. Frunzo el ceño comenzando a perder la paciencia, cuando alza la cabeza con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¡Claro! —Exclama y se levanta de golpe, corriendo hacia su cuarto—. ¡Mi objeto de la suerte!

Lo veo desaparecer tras la puerta y no sé si levantarme y seguirlo o quedarme aquí. Parece que la segunda opción es la final, pues el rubio ha salido tan rápido que ni tiempo me ha dejado para decidir qué hacer. Corre hasta mí y de su mano se despliega una cuerda de color azul.

Al verla frunzo el ceño sin comprender de qué trata eso, cuando la idea viene a mi cabeza y el enojo mezclado con algo de susto, lo cual no admitiré, me hacen sentarme de golpe en el sillón, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda pretendes hacer con eso?! —Pregunto sintiendo mis nervios a flor de piel—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Lo observo atento cuando se acera hasta quedar frente a mí, se agacha y mi ceño fruncido se hace más notorio, entonces alza la cuerda y me mira directamente a los ojos.

— Senpai… ¿puedes confiar en mí? ¿Aunque sea solo esta vez?

Y aquella pregunta me llega de lleno al pecho, sé que se refiere a lo que acaba de suceder. Malinterpreté su salida con la chica del café y terminé por hacer prácticamente el ridículo. Suavizo la expresión y asiento una sola vez, confío en él, es mi compañero, mi amigo y mi pareja.

Toma ambos extremos de la soga y se acerca a mí besándome suavemente, desliza su boca por mi mentón y sigue bajando por la piel de mi cuello. Realmente siento las sensaciones un poco más intensas y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he extrañado su contacto. Sin ser consciente de ello, me relajo soltando leves suspiros y cuando se aleja la soga cubre mis ojos. No puedo ver nada.

— Sólo confía en mí.

Su voz es extrañamente suave, no la típica ruidosa que suele usar, así que suelto un suspiro y me dejo llevar, aunque nervioso y atento a todo lo que hace.

Me quita la playera, empujándome desde el pecho hasta que me apoyo contra el respaldo del sillón, siento sus manos acariciar los costados de mi abdomen mientras besa mi pecho, llegando hasta un pezón. La acción me toma por sorpresa, su lengua moja y delinea la zona, me estremezco bruscamente y Kise estruja entre sus dedos el otro botón.

Todo se arremolina dentro de mi cabeza, no sé qué está pasando, pero mi cuerpo se encuentra tan sensible que ya no puedo reprimir los gemidos vergonzosos que pugnan por salir de mi boca. Sus labios siguen danzando sobre mi piel, hasta detenerse sobre mi ombligo, donde su lengua juguetea provocándome cosquillas. Sigue descendiendo y siento su mordida justo en la parte baja, sobre la pretina de mi short.

— ¡Ah! —Suelto y enseguida me muerdo el labio con fuerza, entre la vergüenza y el placer.

No sé qué mierda es lo que hará, agudizo mi oído, pero mi propia respiración me impide oír con claridad. Kise quita mi pantalón y mi ropa interior de una sola vez, los zapatos también se pierden en el proceso. Sus manos se sienten por todas partes, acariciando el interior de mis muslos, sobre mis caderas, mi abdomen. Toda mi piel arde absorbiendo su calor, cuando oigo un movimiento, el suelo cruje y sé que se ha levantado cuando sus manos se alejan de mí.

Mueve el rostro para oír mejor. Kise jadea, tan suave que no sé por qué me excito, y ese sonido se mezcla con la de su ropa al ser quitada. Se está desnudando, lo sé.

De pronto siento que me toma de la cintura hasta dejarme boca abajo sobre el sillón. Es tan repentino y algo brusco, que me desoriento y trato de afirmarme enterrando los dedos en los cojines. Mis caderas quedan alzadas y siento sus manos abrir mi trasero.

— Espera… —jadeo, no puede ser que lo vaya a poner solo así—. Kise… ¡Ah! ¡N-no! —Siento el calor húmedo sobre mi entrada, tardo unos momentos en comprender que me está lamiendo justo ahí, deslizando su lengua sobre aquel lugar—. No hagas eso…

— Pero parece que te gusta, Senpai, te estás humedeciendo con rapidez.

— ¡Kise idiota! Umn…

Su lengua empuja y se siente tan bien que la vergüenza se evapora con cada lamida. La saliva caliente comienza a escurrir, todo se vuelve confuso y mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo. Y termino arqueando más la espalda para darle un mejor acceso.

No tengo ni idea de qué tiene que ver que mi vista esté tapada, quizás sea que no sé qué es lo que hará y por ello no puedo detenerlo. Realmente hará lo que quiera, pero necesito tanto de él, que ya ni siquiera quiero pensar en algo como eso. Me dejo llevar, feliz por aclarar el asunto y por tenerlo justo aquí, en este preciso momento.

— ¡Ah! Kise… —dejo que las palabras y gemidos salgan, sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi piel ya húmeda.

Tres dedos ya están dentro de mí, se deslizan dentro y fuera con una lentitud atroz. Me pongo aún más nervioso, ansioso y a la vez frustrado. Siento como toca dentro de mí, pero no es suficiente, el roce se siente bien, pero necesito de más. No lo diré a viva voz, así que soltando un gruñido muevo mi cadera más rápido, para hacerle entender al rubio idiota que lo necesito, pero ya. ¿Creo que escucho una risita? Bastardo, cuando esto termine, juro que lo golpearé tanto que ya no podrá siquiera ir al baño a orinar.

Siento el roce de su húmedo miembro y me estremezco, tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Realmente estoy comenzando a odiar esta venda…

Kise sigue moviéndose entre mis glúteos, dejando que la punta roce mi entrada, pero la vuelve a deslizar. Al parecer sus intenciones realmente son sacarme desquicio incluso en una situación como esta.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamo cuando entra en mí de una sola vez.

Me arqueo brusco, golpeando con el puño contra el cojín del sillón. Kise se queda quieto, su olor inunda mis fosas nasales, esa mezcla entre jabón y su perfume. Sutil, pero dulzón, y cada vez que comienza a sudar ese aroma se nota mucho más.

Sus labios se mueven por la parte baja de mi espalda, deslizándose por la piel húmeda y provocándome temblores. No puedo abrir los ojos y mis manos se aferran a la tela del sillón con desesperación, Kise por fin parece captarlo y se mueve, saliendo con lentitud y entrando de una sola vez.

— ¡Kise! —No puedo contener mis ganas por decir su nombre, como si de un mantra se tratara.

De pronto se aferra a mi cintura y sale levemente, dejando solo la punta dentro de mí, y alzando mis piernas, me gira con cuidado de no sacarlo. Siento como gira en mi interior y otro grito, demasiado vergonzoso como para sonrojarme hasta la orejas más tarde, sale de mi boca.

Siento su peso sobre mí, su boca mordiendo mi clavícula y luego bajo mi mentón, hasta desliarse a mí oreja.

— Senpai… Senpai…

Su voz ronca reverbera por mi cuerpo, se siente profunda, pero liviana. Su aliento caliente roza la zona y yo apenas puedo hilar más de dos pensamientos. Entonces Kise comienza a moverse, dentro y fuera, rápido.

En mis oídos resuena el húmedo sonido de su desliz, siento el roce de su pecho contra el mío, nuestras pieles calientes siendo frotadas, su caliente miembro saliendo y entrando, su boca besando mi piel... Todo. Mis sentidos se agudizan con la falta de visión y realmente se siente muy bien. El calor me abruma y siento todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Kise se mueve tan brusco que ya no soy capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. Levanto mis manos y me aferro a su cuello, busco sus labios con mi torpe boca. Me besa, succionando mi labio inferior con fuerza y lamiendo luego, para volver a mover su boca contra la mía, encajándola como nunca antes me había dado cuenta, como si fuésemos piezas de un rompecabezas, totalmente distintas, pero que calzan perfectamente, siendo hechas la una para la otra.

Me golpeo mentalmente. No sé qué mierda me está haciendo este rubio idiota, pero mi mente ya se ha hundido en un pantano de emociones, espesas y confusas que se mezclan entre sí.

Alzo las piernas para aferrarme a él, pero eso tampoco es suficiente para la desesperación que me agobia, sé que el orgasmo se acerca y antes de dejarme llevar, me quito la venda.

Mis ojos se topan con los suyos, dorados y refulgentes. Pestañeo un par de veces, veo puntitos y no sé si es por el placer o la presión de la tela contra mis parpados. Cuando por fin logro enfocar, veo a Kise sonrojado, con el sudor cayendo por su cien hasta su mandíbula y la boca entre abierta. Se ve tan jodidamente sexy que me da rabia, me alzo apoyándome en mis codos y lo muerdo con fuerza en el cuello.

— ¡Ah! ¡Senpai! —Exclama, peor extrañamente no deja de moverse.

Sus embestidas aumentan de ritmo, lo que me parece casi ilógico. Me avientan a un abismo. El orgasmo llega con violencia, me dejo caer sobre el sillón entre temblores y su nombre. Me siento aturdido cuando se corre calentando mis entrañas.

— Te amo… Yukio.

Pienso en reclamarle, uno por venirse dentro y dos por decir mi nombre, pero ese pensamiento se estanca en alguna parte de mi mente. Porque ha sonado tan bien que no puedo hacer nada. Me quedo quieto, con la vista clavada en el techo, mientras mi pecho sube y baja intentando regular mi respiración.

Kise se deja caer sobre mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, para luego abrazarme. Aún aturdido por el orgasmo, llevo mís manos hasta su cabello, para acariciarlo con lentitud. Apenas puedo procesar lo acontecido, aunque realmente, en este preciso momento, no me importa. Luego de un rato me remuevo, pero Kise sigue quieto y me abraza más fuerte.

— Muévete, Kise, pesas —le digo, aunque no vuelvo a hacer un intento por moverme.

— Solo un poco más…

Suelto un gruñido, pero aun así no me muevo. Quizás deba aprovechar este momento de debilidad, después de tanto tiempo sin estar con él. Mis dedos siguen enredándose en ese suave cabello, al parecer pronto me quedaré dormido.

Aunque no lo diga en voz alta, quizás existe la posibilidad de que ame a este rubio idiota.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ese Kise puede ser tan jodidamente sensual que ni Kasamatsu puede resistirse *¬* Aunque tampoco es como si el senpai se lo pasara mal, incluso es peor cuando esta frustrado sexualmente.

Bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana con mi amado KagaKuro y serán los últimos dos capítulos.

Sus reviews serán atesorados en mi pervertido corazón por el resto de mi vida fujoshi!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	7. Me haces falta (Parte 1)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Nenas! Aquí les traigo la pareja que muchas esperaban xD Kagami y Kuroko Estos dos realmente me gustan mucho, son una pareja tan linda que aw, los adoro *-* Confieso que estos dos me tenían atascada con este fic xD Es que no se me ocurria nada con respecto a ellos y aw, si no hubiese sido por mi beta Arisa, no creo que algo hubiese salido de mi cerebro.

Pero bueno, resulto y me ha gustado el resultado C:

Así que espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Me haces falta**

_(Parte 1)_

_"__Sentado en silencio…_

_Pensándote a gritos"_

Acción Poética.-

**Kuroko's POV**

Me acomodo la bufanda sobre la boca, hoy hace más frío que de costumbre y mientras Kagami camina a mi lado puedo ver el vaho que sale de su boca con cada respiración. Vuelvo mi vista al frente divisando las puertas del aeropuerto.

Tomo a Nigou en brazos, el cual se acurruca más en mi pecho cuando las puertas automáticas se abren frente a nosotros y entramos. Está repleto de gente, todos parecen viajar por temas de negocios. Me siento mientras Kagami se dirige a la mesa principal, donde una chica de sonrisa amable lo atiende recibiendo su boleto. Para cuando el pelirrojo vuelve, se sienta a mi lado soltando un suspiro.

El silencio se hace presente, me inclino y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, provocando que dé un pequeño respingo.

— Será solo una semana y media —dice de pronto y yo asiento en silencio—. Recuerda que debes tirar un poco de la puerta antes de sacar el seguro.

Ante eso, me llevo la mano hacia el bolsillo de mi abrigo, donde las llaves de su departamento descansan. De pronto su mano se posa sobre la mía, veo nuestros dedos entrelazados y cuando alzo la mirada él está mirando hacia otro lado, rojo hasta las orejas.

— No te preocupes, Kagami-kun —digo y él gira el rostro con lentitud—, cuidare de tu departamento.

— Gracias.

Kagami respira profundo y se levanta, lo imito y lo acompaño hasta el lugar donde la fila de los pasajeros avanzan hacia los puestos de la policía internacional para entrar al área de abordaje. Queda solo una persona, él se gira y despeina mis cabellos con una sonrisa radiante, se inclina y me besa la frente. Pero se gira tan rápido que no puedo ver su expresión. Un "nos vemos pronto" hace eco en mis oídos mientras lo veo alejarse.

Kagami se aleja miles de kilómetros de mí. Miro a Nigou, que me ha ladrado.

— Lo sé, pero una semana y media no es tanto tiempo, ya verás como no nos daremos cuenta y él estará aquí —le digo acariciando su cabeza, el pelaje suave hace cosquilla entre mis dedos.

Camino por la calle a paso lento, rumbo a mi casa. La gente camina rápido a mí alrededor, tratando de escapar del frío.

Kagami ha tenido que viajar para terminar un papeleo pendiente, aprovechando de ver a su madre y a sus amigos. Me siento feliz por eso, sé que allá se juega bastante básquetbol, así que le servirá para relajarse un poco y entrenar en el proceso. Ha estado bastante estresado con el tema del torneo y los nuevos retos que quedan por venir.

Al llegar a mi casa tomo el platillo de Nigou y vierto el agua fresca. Me voy a mi cuarto para quitarme el abrigo y comenzar a ordenar mi cuarto.

Han pasado dos días desde que Kagami se ha ido. Suelto un suspiro al recordarlo y mientras tomo el jersey de mi uniforme, mi mirada se queda perdida a través de la ventana. Pienso en él, en su sonrisa, en sus comentarios tan directos y comienzo a extrañarlo nuevamente. Siento un apretón de mi estómago, pero sacudo la cabeza para desviar esos pensamientos.

Hoy iré a entrenar, aunque me voy un poco más temprano que de costumbre para así distraerme. Cuando giro en la esquina, Kise baja la pierna de la muralla con esa sonrisa amistosa que tiene mientras avanzo topándome con él.

— ¡Kurokochii~! —Exclama alzando los brazos y abrazándome de golpe.

— Kise-kun, me estas ahogando.

Me suelta con una carcajada que suena divertida y yo retomo mi camino, siendo seguido por él. De pronto lo veo inclinarse hacia mí, me observa, pero no lo miro de vuelta y sigo caminando.

— Debes preguntarte por qué hoy vine a buscarte, Kurokochii.

— Sinceramente, no.

— ¡Ay! —Exclama volviendo a su posición y sé que está haciendo un mohín—. Kurokochii es tan frío… pero ése no es el caso. Sé que extrañas a Kagami —y ante esas palabras mie estómago se encoje y miro hacia abajo unos momentos recordando al pelirrojo—. Así que vine para distraerte, nos divertiremos tanto que ni te acordaras de él.

Lo miro unos momentos y su sonrisa es tan radiante e infantil que se me contagia, aunque no tan radiante. Kise puede ser muy despistado para muchas cosas, pero realmente es bien intencionado, por eso la mayoría de los chicos no lo tratan muy en serio, ya que ellos no suelen ser tan expresivos.

Llegamos al gimnasio y Kise se nos termina uniendo, la entrenadora acepta diciendo que nos serviría como parte del entrenamiento. El partido es entretenido, entre las risas de Koganei por alguna broma silenciosa por parte de Mitobe; Kise riéndose de algún chiste de Kiyoshi-senpai, que es golpeado por el capitán Hyuuga; Riko golpeándonos a todos para que nos concentremos, y Nigou pateando la pelota con su patita.

No he pensado en Kagami, hasta la salida, cuando Kise me acompaña hasta mi casa y vamos en silencio.

— Oye, Kurokochii —me habla deteniéndose y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un costado—, ¿quieres un batido de vainilla?

Asiento y entramos en la tienda. Pronto nos sentamos a un lado de la ventana con el batido entre mis manos, mientras Kise come una hamburguesa y me mira atento.

— Te gustan mucho estas cosas, ¿no? —Vuelvo a asentir, sin dejar de sorber a través de la bombilla el dulce líquido, entonces noto que esta es la misma mesa donde me siento con Kagami, ni siquiera lo había notado antes y algo dentro de mí se remece—. Y realmente lo extrañas.

Mis ojos se topan con los dorados de Kise, que sonríe tranquilo, con el mentón apoyado sobre su mano mientas deja su hamburguesa a medio comer sobre la mesita.

— No te preocupes, sé que él también te extraña. Ya verás cómo los días se pasan rápidos.

Después de agradecerle me voy a mi casa. Tras darle su comida a Nigou y sacarlo al patio, me alisto para irme a dormir. Entre las mantas un suspiro se escapa entre mis labios, mi pecho se encoge y de nuevo la imagen del pelirrojo se viene a mi mente, pero esta vez sus labios están sobre los míos, recuerdo su textura suave, el beso lento, contrastando con la personalidad del pelirrojo.

Solo yo conozco ese lado delicado, la forma en que me trata, en que me toca. Me estremezco, encogiéndome más entre las mantas y apretándolas. Cierro los ojos obligándome a dormir.

A tres días de eso, el fin de semana se acerca. Siento ese temor. Deberé hacer algo para distraerme esos días, no hay entrenamiento y sé que estar solo hará que me angustie más. No creí que tenerlo lejos me afectaría tanto. No es la primera vez que se va a Estados Unidos, pero la última vez que se fue no estábamos juntos. Además, estábamos en medio del torneo, así que mi mente ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no torturarme.

Le coloco un jersey pequeño con el diseño de Seirin a Nigou, antes de salir a la calle. El frío no se ha detenido y los días grises me deprimen aún más. Hemos hablado por celular, pero Kagami se oye tan cansado que pronto la conversación se termina y me despido, para que pueda dormir.

Caminando por la calle, escucho a mi perro ladrar y alzo la vista para ver a Midorima junto a Takao, apoyados en una reja que separa la calle de la acera.

— ¡Kuroko! —Exclama el de cabellos negros al verme y realmente me sorprenden que estén aquí, nunca los he visto por esta calle.

— Hola —digo deteniéndome frente a ellos para hacer un leve asentimiento.

Planeo seguir mi camino, cuando algo queda frente a mí y cuando alzo la vista, Midorima extiende una bolsa frente a mí. Me mira con esa mirada seria, inmutable pero retadora, con toques de indiferencia. Observo la bolsa no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

— Es tu objeto de la suerte —explica acomodándose los lentes con sus dedos cuidadosamente vendados, frunzo el ceño y ladeo un poco la cabeza, sin saber a qué se debe esto—. Kise ha estado molestando mucho, ya sabes lo hostigoso que puede llegar a ser, así que traje el objeto de la suerte de Oha-Asa para tu semana.

— Gracias, Midorima-kun.

Tomo la bolsa, a sabiendas de que era imposible que Midorima hiciera algo así por cuenta propia. No nos llevamos muy bien, nuestras personalidades y maneras de pensar son totalmente incompatibles, pero ya no está esa tensión que había antes cuando nos veíamos. Pero sigue sin ser razón suficiente para hacer esto, lo más probable es que Kise haya sido muy insistente.

— Ojala te guste, nos costó encontrarlo —mis ojos se encuentran con los de Takao, que me sonríe de medio lado mientras Midorima se gira y comienza a avanzar—. Adiós, Kuroko. —Frunzo el ceño ante la confianza con la que me habla, olvidando los honoríficos. Pero sé que también es parte de su personalidad, complicada, espesa y liviana al mismo tiempo. A unos pasos de distancia, Takao se gira con una amplia sonrisa puesta en el rostro—. Lo olvidaba, dile a Kagami que Midorima le envía saludos.

— ¡Takao, idiota!

Entonces la sonrisa se me contagia, viendo la expresión de horror en el rostro de Midorima mientras Takao se le une a la caminata. Su relación es bastante extraña, por decir lo menos.

Nigou me ladra y entonces lo miro, asintiendo. Abro la bolsa de color café y saco un peluche con forma de tigre, sus ojos rojos son tiernos contrastando con el animal salvaje. Es suave y tiene la lengua afuera. Mi corazón se encoge mientras lo abrazo, oyendo otro ladrido por parte de mi perro.

— Sí, se parece a él.

Lo vuelvo a guardar dentro de la bolsa y sigo mi camino hacia la tienda en busca de los que iba a comprar para que mi madre prepare la cena.

Después de agradecer la comida, me voy al living para ver algunos partidos de básquetbol en la televisión. Nigou se acuesta a mi lado y me distraigo viendo los movimientos de talentosos jugadores dentro de la cancha. Pero eso me trae recuerdos donde Kagami y yo jugamos, cuando lo hacemos en la calle, en la cancha, en los partidos. Realamente juega muy bien, es un chico muy talentoso y si no fuera por él, yo tampoco habría mejorado tanto.

Él es mi luz.

Sonrío levemente, con algo de nostalgia, de verdad que quiero verlo. Tomo mi celular y comienzo a escribir un mensaje. Tecleo y borro, para volver a teclear.

_Para Kagami-kun:_

_Kagami-kun, buenas noches. Ojala que hoy hay sido un buen día y que hayas podido jugar aunque sea un poco. Descansa y duerme bien, no comas tan tarde._

_Vuelve pronto._

Presiono enviar y me llevo el celular al pecho. Me siento ansioso y pronto ya no me puedo mantener quieto, pero también estoy muy cansado. Camino hasta mi cuarto y me acuesto, ayudando a subir a Nigou, que se acomoda a mi lado mientras tomo el peluche de tigre y lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz en él y quedándome dormido.

Por fin ha salido el sol, hace bastante calor y es repentino, pero aprovecho la bipolaridad del clima para salir al patio trasero a jugar con Nigou. Le lanzo la pelota, me la trae corriendo y agitando la cola. Suelto una risita ante su entusiasmo y torpeza al momento de atraparla, cuando el sonido del timbre me alerta.

Entro a la casa caminando hacia la puerta, viendo a Aomine del otro lado.

— Tetsu.

Me hago un lado para que entre a la casa, trae una bolsa y se va a la cocina, dejándola sobre la mesa. Lo sigo y me detengo en el umbral.

— Hoy tu madre fue a la protectora de animales, ¿no? —Pregunta Aomine sacando fuentes de la bolsa y destapándolas para llevarlas al microondas—. Y supe que Kagami está de viaje, así que te traje algo de comer.

De nuevo la angustia se apretuja en mi garganta. Lo extraño mucho, lo necesito aquí, quiero tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Me hace falta su calor. Los fines de semana me voy a su departamento ya que estoy solo en casa, Aomine lo sabe y supongo que por eso me ha traído algo de comer.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Nigou se nos une. Saluda a Amine con un ladrido, y el moreno le da un trozo de carne de su almuerzo.

— Sakurai realmente cocina muy bien, gracias, Aomine-kun.

— ¿Ah? —Se queja con la boca llena, nunca tiene modales y sonrío al ver su cara de frustración—, ¿Cómo supiste que él cocinó?

— Tú jamás harías algo colorido y menos así de delicioso.

Aomine me mira unos momentos, para luego lanzarme un grano de arroz que ha caído a la mesa. Cae justo en mi frente y me llevo la mano al lugar que ha quedado levemente pegajoso.

— No todos tenemos el don de la cocina como Bakagami o el tierno de mi novio.

Sí, él suele ser egocéntrico y eso incluye a lo que le "pertenece". Pero recordar a Kagami no me ayuda en nada, en estos últimos días me cuesta mucho más pensar en otra cosa, una vez que su sonrisa llega hasta mi mente, ya no me puedo detener. Su cabello y el rojo de sus ojos me atrapan y mi mente comienza a divagar en todo lo que a él respecta. De pronto Aomine se levanta haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento, lo veo estirarse y tomar los potes para llevarlos a la cocina.

Cuando sale, me brinda esa sonrisa que solía darme cuando recién nos conocimos.

— Vamos a jugar un poco, Tetsu.

Le sonrío de igual manera, asiento y llamo a Nigou. Antes de salir le dejo una nota a mi madre sobre la mesa, avisándole que iré con Aomine a jugar básquetbol.

Pero sigue siendo un monstruo en la cancha. Lo peor es que no ha dado el todo de sí, y me ha dado una paliza. Vamos 108 a 42 y realmente me siento frustrado. Sólo he podido anotar esos puntos porque me enseñó a anotar anteriormente y quizás por suerte.

Jadeo mientras el moreno botea la pelota frente a mí, con esa sorna infantil en los ojos. Está agitado, pero no tan cansado como yo. Entonces se mueve con rapidez y anota los últimos dos puntos.

Me dejo caer sobre las gradas, exhausto y demasiado cansado para volver a moverme. Entonces Aomine saca su celular y me toma de los hombros para atraerme hacia él. Escucho el clic de la foto y frunzo el ceño ante la repentina acción.

— ¿Qué haces Aomine-kun?

— Enviándole una foto a Bakagami —Es cierto, esos dos terminaron intercambiando números para juntarse a jugar algunas veces. Pero no sé cuál es el fin de enviarle aquella imagen—. ¡Oh! Se ha demorado muy poco en responder.

Me inclino para ver la pantalla del celular del moreno y veo la foto del pelirrojo, está levantando el dedo de en medio, pero más atrás se ve a la vez, su entrenadora, corriendo hacia él… seguramente para besarlo.

Siento mis mejillas arder y el nudo en mi garganta. Sé que para ella es un saludo, que ni siquiera le gustan los chicos y, más importante, que Kagami jamás se interesaría por ella. Nunca.

Pero, ¿son celos lo que siento? Puede que sí. En américa hay muchas chicas lindas, igual de voluptuosas y que incluso juegan básquetbol. Oh no, mal pensamiento, lo sé, pero ¿qué pasaría su Kagami encuentra a su media naranja? ¿Una chica dulce que además juege su deporte favorito?

No podría soportarlo. Sí, quiero su felicidad, pero ¿a qué precio? Oh no, estoy siendo fatalista, lo sé, pero tampoco puedo contenerme.

— Tetsu. —La voz ronca de Aomine me trae de vuelta al presente y parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarlo—. Parece que fueras a llorar, tranquilo, ese dedo era para mí —dice el moreno con una sonrisa retadora—. Bakagami se demoró muy poco en responderme, debe estar muy molesto, tendremos un partido muy bueno la próxima vez.

Lo único positivo de todo esto, es saber que hay personas que se preocupan por nosotros.

Pero sus palabras se desvanecen en mi mente, después de haberme distraído tanto, tengo ganas de irme ahora. Agotado y dolido.

Realmente mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada. Necesito verlo, pero si no me calmo terminaré con una crisis antes de que él llegue.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es que Kuroko es taaaaaan tierno! *w* Sho lo amo, con su determinación y monotonía ha atrapado mi kokoro. Que extrañe a Kagami me enternece, en serio, ¿Qué haría Kuroko lejos de él? Y viceversa, porque Kagami no tendría a quién consentir.

Kise, aw, Kise! Y todos tratando de ayudarlo para que no extrañe tanto al pelirrojo sensual. Ahora, Aomine terminará golpeado, lo sé xDD

Veremos que sucede con el regreso del tigre… dejen sus teorías, si aciertan se ganarán un peluche de esos que le dieron a Kuroko :3

Saludos y besos pegosos


	8. Me haces falta (Parte 2)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Queridisimas lectoras! :DD Aquí les traigo el último capítulo (posiblemente), espero que les guste porque con esta pareja si que me esforcé! Es que son tan perfectos que no hay mucho que hacer, según yo *-*

Así que a leersh ¬w¬

* * *

**Me haces falta**

_(Parte 2)_

_"__Estamos a nada…_

_De serlo todo"_

Acción Poética.-

**Kagami's POV**

Entro en el edificio, el portero me sonríe amable, haciéndome un gesto con la mano, ya que está al teléfono. Subo por el ascensor y camino hacia mi departamento. Saco el celular para avisarle a mi madre que he llegado bien y veo la imagen que me ha enviado Aomine hace tres días.

— Bastardo…

Me voy solo una semana y media y el muy imbécil se aprovecha de ir a jugar con mi sombra. Suelto un gruñido mientras mis cejas se juntan. Recuerdo que casi me da un ataque al verla, ese maldito me hizo adelantar el vuelo. Bueno, debo apresurarme, Kuroko vendrá más tarde.

Guardo el celular y pongo la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta. Cuando veo al chico de cabellos azules lanzar algo de sus brazos y correr hacia mí.

— ¡Bienvenido! —Exclama abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Siento que me derrito, literalmente, la sangre se acumula caliente en mis mejillas mientras pestañeo varias veces. Mierda, no sé cómo puede ser tan tierno. Suelto el bolso para poder abrazarlo también, olisqueando su cabello, huele tan bien, se siente tan suave. No me doy cuenta cuando él alza su rostro y nuestros labios quedan tan cerca.

Lo beso, un toque suave que se siente como una chispa encendiendo pólvora. Mis labios se apoderan de los suyos, incitándolo a abrirlos para poder acariciarlos mejor, para succionar y lamer todo a mi paso. Siento el dulce de su boca y la añoranza hace que me duela el pecho.

Me separo levemente para ver su rostro, está sonrojado y respira agitado, se ve tan bello que me quedo embobado mirándolo, acariciando su suave mejilla con mi pulgar.

— Te extrañé, Kagami-kun —dice apoyando su mejilla más contra mi mano, y aferrándose a mi muñeca, cierra los ojos.

— No digas esa clase de cosas, no es justo.

Por fin cierro la puerta, quitándome la chaqueta en el proceso. Tenía pensado preguntarle qué era esa foto, pero su boca me ha hecho olvidar todo, todo lo que no sea él.

Pierdo el control y me dejo llevar, quitándole la playera en medio del living para aferrarme a su estrecha cintura mientras sus manos se agarran a mi cabello. Mi lengua delinea sus labios, humedeciéndolos, chupando hasta dejarlos hinchados, sediento de él. Comienza a desatar mi cinturón mientras me desnudo hacia arriba, besa mi pecho, su toque es suave y húmedo. Sus manos acarician mi abdomen, deteniéndose en mi pecho, suelto un jadeo y pronto sus manos llegan hasta mi cuello y me jala para volver a besarnos.

Todo pasa lento y al mismo tiempo muy rápido. Yo también lo extrañé tanto, que por las noches solo quería hablar con él, pero el celular no es suficiente, necesitaba sentirlo, estar con Kuroko.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y me asombra que yo sea el que esté casi desnudo. Lo recuesto en la cama y me enderezo para quitar su pantalón. Su mirada esta fija en mí, pero traga con fuerza. Entonces soy consciente de lo lejos que estamos llegando. Si bien ya hemos tenido esta clase de contacto, nunca hemos llegado hasta el final y odio admitir que soy yo el que se detiene, temiendo mi inexperiencia y hacerle daño.

Ahora que lo veo recostado, mirándome con sus ojos enormes, celestes e intensos, trago duro, no sé si sea capaz de detenerme esta vez. Porque estar tan lejos me ha desesperado y ahora lo necesito por completo. Asegurarme de que es mío. Tomarlo todo de él y amarlo en plenitud.

Me acomodo de rodillas entre sus piernas, besando su cuello llegando hasta su pecho para lamer un pezón. Se estremece, llevándose la mano a la boca para morderlo. Lo miro atento, deleitado por sus gestos mientras sigo mordiendo y masajeando el otro botón con la mano.

Desciendo sobre su suave y blanca piel, acariciando todo lo que puedo, saboreando su piel y escuchando sus suaves jadeos. Cuando llego hasta su ropa interior me detengo, alzando la mirada y encontrándome con la de él.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si comienzo… yo… ya no podré detenerme, Kuroko.

— Te necesito, Kagami-kun —responde llevando las manos hasta mi rostro.

— Tú de verdad…

A pesar del sonrojo y la vergüenza, no es suficiente para detenerme ahí. Mucho tiempo deseando esto, tenerlo por completo y este tiempo separados solo ha aumentado mis ganas de él, de demostrarle cuánto lo amo, de sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Me levanto para sacar un pote de lubricante del velador, solo por si acaso. Al volver a la cama me recuesto a su lado, girándolo para quedar de frente y alzo su pierna para apoyarla en mi cadera mientras mis dedos descienden hasta ese lugar. Me tomo mi tiempo, ansioso pero algo asustado, tratando de concentrarme en hacerlo bien. Uno entra y no parece incomodarle mucho, lo observo, perdido en el celeste de sus ojos y el segundo se une al primero.

— Ah —gime y luego se muerde el labio.

Sigo moviéndolos, suave pero constante. Dilatándolo lo más que pueda y tomo otro poco del líquido suave y vuelvo a la tarea, solo que ahora son tres los que se abren paso en su interior.

Kuroko se aferra a mi cuello, dejando su boca justo bajo mi mandíbula. Sus gemidos ahora son audibles. Su aliento calienta mi piel y me excita a tal punto que comienzo a gotear sin siquiera tocarme. Alza más su pierna, quedando un poco más arriba de mi cintura y me asombra su elasticidad, propia de un deportista. Trago con fuerza, relamiendo mis labios. Kuroko se relaja y sé que ya está listo.

Me pongo nervioso y quito los dedos, pero esta vez él toma el control, instándome a acostarme mientras se acomoda, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

— Kagami-kun…

Siento el calor abrumarlo todo dentro de mí, su expresión excitada y su voz erótica. Siento que me voy a deshacer entre las sábanas antes de siquiera terminar. Entonces el de cabellos celestes toma mi erección y la masajea, la fricción es suave pero aprieta bastante. Me endurezco aún más entre sus dedos, me arqueo soltando un gruñido, moviendo mi pelvis casi por instinto y su mirada fija en mí.

Alzo la mano para acariciar su mejilla, y me poyo en mi codo. Junta nuestras erecciones y se mueve al ritmo de sus manos. Apretó los dientes y Kuroko ladea el rostro para morder mi dedo pulgar, chupa con suavidad, humedeciendo el dígito y todo es tan erótico que me aturde.

Descubrir esta faceta de él, una que solo es para mí despierta mi lado egoísta y me hace arder. Lo amo, es mi sombra, sin él yo no podría brillar. Es así de sencillo y no solo en la cancha, en mi vida.

Ya no lo soporto más, invierto posiciones y embadurno mi erección para acomodarla en su entrada, lo siento tensarse y me inclino para apoyar mi frente en la suya.

— Relájate, por favor —pido con voz ronca, esperando a que esté listo para recibirme. Asiente, sus músculos se relajan y entonces entro, siento su interior ir aprisionándome a medida que me abro paso. Es estrecho y muy caliente, no me detengo hasta que nuestras caderas chocan. Suelto un gruñido y me quedo quieto, abrumado por las sensaciones—. Te amo, Kuroko.

Se contrae bruscamente y suelto un gemido ronco. Mis labios buscan los suyos, el beso es lento, profundo y especial. Mi lengua acaricia la suya, sus manos se aferran en mis hombros cuando me muevo. Intento controlarme, pero sus gemidos en mi oído me arrojan al abismo. Me deslizo dentro de él, se siente suave y húmedo.

— Kagami… Kagami-kun —gime y me alzo sobre mis brazos para verlo mejor. Embisto y él se aferra a las sábanas a su costados—. ¡Ah! Umn…

Me pierdo en sus ojos, en la humedad de su cuerpo. Todo se siente tan bien que me abruma. Esta caliente y estrecho, ya no puedo contener mis movimientos, se vuelven más rápidos y continuos, profundos. Sus piernas envuelven mi cintura, gime más fuerte. El placer aumenta y con ello nuestras voces se elevan. Agradezco que las paredes contengan el sonido, aunque a estas alturas poco me importa.

Acaricio su erección al ritmo de mis embestidas, tomo su nano y me la llevo a la boca para besarla, bajando por su muñeca. Es tan suave, tan sublime que parece irreal.

Pero ya no puedo más, me acomodo sobre su cuerpo para sentirlo por completo, piel con piel mientras lo embisto con rapidez.

— No… no puedo, no puedo más —suelta con voz entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar y, sin dejar de acariciarlo, aumento el ritmo haciendo que acabe humedeciendo mi mano y parte de su abdomen.

Se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, gritando mi nombre y termina por hacerme sucumbir. Entro una vez más y acabo preso de su calor, marcándolo como mío, disfrutando de todo su ser. No me doy cuenta de que lo he abrazado con fuerza, intentando regular mi respiración.

— Yo también te amo, Kagami-kun. Siempre.

Me besa y respondo con el mismo cuidado. Succionando su labio inferior delicadamente, moviendo mi rostro para tocar cada parte de esa caliente cavidad.

Salgo con cuidado y me recuesto al lado, atrayéndolo hacia mí para abrazarlo. Absorto en su aroma y feliz de volver a estar juntos. Me hizo tanta falta que la próxima vez que tenga que viajar, irá conmigo, está decidido.

Abro los ojos, viendo el cuarto de color naranjo por el atardecer. Al parecer dormimos toda la tarde. Me siento en la cama y Kuroko se remueve aún dormido. Se ve tan dulce y tranquilo que no me contengo a acariciar sus cabellos. Mi estómago gruñe arruinando el momento y me levanto rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo, cuando él despierte seguramente estará igual o más hambriento.

Pero al llegar al comedor noto un bulto en el suelo, frunzo el ceño y me acerco, tomándolo entre mis manos para verlo mejor.

— Kagami-kun, no te escuché levantarte.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamo, hace mucho que no me tomaba por sorpresa—. ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto poniendo el peluche de tigre frente a sus ojos.

— Mi objeto de la suerte, me lo dio Midorima-kun —explica con esa expresión impasible que tiene y frunzo más el ceño.

— Así que esto era mi reemplazo —digo divertido, para luego lanzarlo hacia el living como si de una pelota de basquetbol se tratara.

— ¡Kagami-kun! ¡No hagas eso!

Lo veo dar la vuelta e ir en busca de la peluda bola de pelos, bastante fea a mi parecer. Entonces noto una bolsa sobre la mesita de centro, la cual no estaba allí antes de que me fuera, me acerco para abrirla.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

— Oh, un regalo de Kise-kun —me explica acercándose con el peluche entre sus brazos.

Saco una botella de lubricante con muchas fresas estampadas, una caja de condones que tiene "Estimuladores" escrito con letras grandes y saco una cuerda de color rosa. Junto a… ¿esto es lencería masculina? Y en el fondo hay una nota, la saco y leo alzando una ceja.

_"__Kurokochii~_

_Espero que estos pequeños regalos te sirvan para darle una bienvenida a Kagamichii, de ésas que son inolvidables. _

_Con amor, Kise 3"_

Siento mi ceja temblar, ese rubio idiota realmente es un desvergonzado. Meto todo dentro de la bolsa y miro a Kuroko, que parece fascinado con el peluche. Una imagen mental se viene a mi mente, con la lencería y la misma expresión que tiene ahora. Termino por darle la espada mientras intento controlar mi sonrojo. Pensaba tirar esa estúpida bolsa, pero quizás, solo quizás, alguna vez nos sirva.

Me giro de vuelta a la cocina para preparar algo o mi estómago se terminará comiendo así mismo.

Al pasar acaricio los suaves y despeinados cabellos de Kuroko, que me regala una bella sonrisa.

Realmente es muy lindo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es que estos dos son tanta miel que deberían poner una advertencia de "mucha miel, posible diabetes" En serio, es que me encantan! *-* Ese Kise y sus regalos xD De todos modos Kagami, aunque no quiera admitirlo, los usará, todas lo sabemos ¬w¬

Ahora, ese "posiblemente" es porque quizás escriba un epílogo, pero no sé cuando, quizás durante el fin de semana, ya que será corto. Pero no prometo nada, ya que quizás me dén trabajos en el instituto -.-U

En fin, espero volver pronto C: Confieso que me gustaría escribir un AkaFuri, ¿por qué, si no los conozco? Bueno, es que he visto tanto fanart, imágenes y cosas de ellos que ya me tienen enamorada. El problema es que yo no sigo el manga (y dudo que lo haga por causa de tiempo) pero si la serie se estrena pronto o para las vacaciones me animo, de seguro, seguro! Que les traigo un AkaFuri

Nenas, les agradezco el apoyo, los reviews y sus bellos mensajitos C: Son las mejores! Espero haberlas hecho feliz, porque aunque escribo porque me gusta, el hecho de que mas gente disfrute de ellos me hace aun mas feliz *-* (Ah no, pero que emotiva nena xDD)

Las adoro, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
